Rebuilding
by FireandIce128
Summary: Sokka and Suki got into a horrible fight and separated. Eighteen years later, Suki made the choice to finally visit him because of important matters. How will they get along? Are feelings still there? How would things change after Sokka found out something he never knew?
1. Time To Start

**Hello all! Just to tell you, I'm quite new to writing fanfiction. The last and only time I wrote one was two years ago (A Kataang oneshot).**

**Now, I've had an idea that was unexpectedly influenced by the works of a friend of mine here, Foreveralways101. (Seriously go check out her stories!)**

**Hope you guys like the story.**

**Orginal characters belong to Bryke.**

* * *

><p>"You ready for this Suki?"<p>

"Not at all, but it's something I must do."

"Well Katara and I have your back. Let us know once you arrive in Republic City."

"Thank you, Aang."

"No problem, Suki."

And with that, Suki hung up her phone contently. Aang and Katara helped arranged a much needed trip for her. This was her choice. An important, yet stressful choice. There was one person she needed to see the most.

Sokka. The man who helped the Avatar end the hundred year war. The man who plays a vital role in the Council of Republic City. 'The world's greatest sword master,' they would call him. 'Quite the ladies man,' others would say. The newspaper would address him as a noble councilman and a skilled warrior, the type of man who speaks with intelligence and fights with courage. Magazines claim he is one of Republic City's 'finest,' a man who maintains attractive features and a good physique at the age of thirty eight.

The man who is her ex-husband. A grimace would appear on her face every time she thought about their last encounter eighteen years ago.

* * *

><p><em>It was just another typical day on the island of Kyoshi, in a house distant from the village and close to the shore. Husband and wife were fighting again.<em>

_"I can't take this anymore Suki. I try my best to be a good warrior, a good leader, a good worker, a good friend, but above all, I try my best to be a good husband. And all I get is all this complaints from my wife?!" His anger is on a level that is impossible to be tamed. Sokka is sick of constant fights and feeling unappreciated. He questions why can't his wife accept his duties. No matter how much he tries to help the world, he receives backlash from his wife. To him, it doesn't seem fair at all._

_Tears fell down her face. She hated having these fights, but both her and Sokka have started to resent each other these past few months. Sure, they would have times when they make up now and then, and they even made love over two weeks ago. But each fight seems to get worse, and 'making up' turned into 'going to bed without saying a word.'_

_"Sokka, I'm always home alone most of the time! I have times when I'm stressed with work in the dojo, meetings with uptight parents, and especially, I have lots of times where I need a shoulder to lean on cause I can't stand all the stress. But are you ever there for me?!" She would scream back at him._

_"No!" She yells, sadness and hurt evident in her voice. "Instead, I worry about you fighting some Fire Nation rebellions. I hate how you travel often to accomplish tasks in other villages instead of helping out over here. I don't see why you're so busy meeting up with chiefs and governors in other places. You seem to use your status as a warrior to help establish conduct all over the world. But don't you see how your craving for success is taking over you?!"_

_Sokka was taken aback from her statement. "What on earth do you mean by that?"_

_"All you care about is making your mark everywhere! You've become obsessed trying to establish order in all these places, you seem to be outdoing the Firelord and the Avatar. Is this really your job Sokka?! Even Zuko and Aang try to take it easy."_

_He can't help but want to criticize her comment harshly, but allowed her to continue speaking. Still anxious to see what else she has to say._

_"You let your desire for success take over you! You want everyone to know you're a great leader and you're captivated by the idea that people would look up to you and spread good words of you. You clearly want to make yourself a notable subject in history. That's why you're always off to places trying to enhance this so called 'United Nations' you, Aang and Zuko keep talking about. And what? Lemme guess, people praise you. Guys probably want to be you and girls were probably begging for your autograph right? The attention you always enjoyed... The type of attention you never allowed your wife to give you."_

_Sokka's eyes widen at that last sentence, as if the rest of her words didn't strike him hard enough._

_"Yeah," Suki continues with tear drops still dripping and a sniffle. "All you care about is becoming a successful leader, and you're so preoccupied with your 'duty' that you don't care about your wife. While you're out in who knows where, your wife would be sitting at home alone, wondering if you'd be home safe from any attacks, or maybe possibly enjoying a good time in a town without me." Her facial expression became more fragile as she added one last comment with her head down. "It's hard being in a marriage where your spouse isn't willing to commit as much as you are."_

_After a brief moment of silent, Sokka clenched his teeth and tightened his fist, trying his best not to unleash the anger building quickly inside him as he speaks._

_"Don't you dare accuse me of that." His voice so malicious, his tone so hateful. "I try my best to become the person I've always wanted to be. The type of person that would make my father proud. And here I am, listening to my wife argue about how my dreams are a fraud, and I'm just nothing but an arrogant man? Is that so?" _

_Suki responded quietly, her eyes away from her husband's glare, "I never said your dreams are a fraud."_

_"But I am arrogant right?"_

_"Well all you do is care for yourself!"_

_"What about you?!" He finally yells._

_Jumping at his sudden loud gesture, she slowly responds back. "What do you mean me?" _

_"You're probably the one who's selfish! Go ahead and complain about how I'm trying my best helping the Avatar establish peace in this world while you simply have no one to tuck you in at night," Sokka screams in a scornful manner. "I try my best to help out in this world. I work my butt off to do it. And nothing annoys me more than listening to my wife nag about her stupid notion about me caring for myself! All this just because she feels lonely. Just because she wants someone at home to help around despite her husband helping the world."_

_Now this time it's Suki's turn to be taken aback. She can't believe her husband is claiming that she's the problem. "Are you serious right now?!" She began to choke. "I just want you in bed with me every night. I want you to be there when I wake up. I just want it to be easy to see you as my husband for once. Is that so bad?!" Her voice cracked and it's likely that she's about to cry._

_Sokka took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and answers, "Honestly Suki, I just can't stand being with a wife who can't accept her husband's duties."_

_Suki eyes widened, her mouth open._

_He continues, "There's a world that needs changing. I'm one of the few who help establish that transition, and if you can't accept that..." He pauses, his eyes becoming wet, "Then you can just stay out of my way."_

_Suki just couldn't believe her ears. That last sentence was like the final blow after multiple attacks. Next thing she knew, she took her hand and slapped Sokka on the side of the face with much fore._

_"How could you?! I thought you loved me!? Why would you ever say that?!"_

_"And I thought you loved me too! But clearly all I'm seeing lately is resentment. I can't stand it anymore Suki. How many days has it been like this?" His voice quiet, signifying he just wants to be done with the situation. "I'm not going to listen to you complain about this anymore."_

_Tears beginning to overflow from her eyes, rage taking over her body, she raised her hand and was preparing to slap Sokka once more. This time, Sokka grabbed her arm right before her hand touched his face, and just released._

_With that, he walked out of the house and proceeded to one of the small airships next to the dock._

_"Well fine!" Suki screams as Sokka walks away. "I don't need you." Her voice filled with anger. It was as if her mind was poisoned by fury. "You weren't a good husband to me, and I can find another man! Hopefully I won't make another mistake, like meeting you!"_

_Sokka stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around, "Then stay away from me then!" _

_And he arrived at the airship, leaving the island he lived in for two years and his wife of three years, sitting in the front of her porch crying her night away._

* * *

><p>Suki always tries her best to push this memory to the back of her mind. But it's impossible. It was one of the worst moments in her life (or maybe even THE worst).<p>

"Mom?"

Suki turned around to see her son. "Oh Lei, I didn't see you come in. Finished with practice?"

"Yeah. Nothing new. Just the basic techniques reviewed." Lei added as he tossed his equipment on the floor and jumped onto the couch, preparing for a nap.

At seventeen years old, Lei is beginning to look so much like his father.

"Lei..."

"Yes mom?"

"We're headed to Republic City tomorrow."

Lei's eyes went wide. His tired demeanor all of a sudden disappeared. This is because he knew exactly what is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone thinks Sokka was a jerk, we'll see him in the next chapter and what he thought of the fight. <strong>

**Reviews would be awesome! Any comments and tips would be hugely considered!**

**I'll try my best to keep this story updated ASAP, college work definitely gets in the way.**


	2. City Man

**Finally got the second chapter up. Get this, I finished typing most of this chapter up, only to have lost the file because I accidently saved it in an unsafe document. So I had to write most of this chapter again. :( On other hand, I happen to think my second attempt came out much better than the first.**

**Original characters belong to Bryke.**

* * *

><p>Morning has started. The sun shines its rays over the metropolis known as Republic City. Serving as the capital of the United Republic of Nations, founded by Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko, the city is rapidly growing in population and has a thriving economy. Skyscrapers as tall as the statue of Avatar Aang are slowly forming a skyline of the city, while homes are spreading towards the mountainside. It now stands as one of the biggest cities in the world, rivaling Ba Sing Se. Hard to believe it used to be a small town two decades ago. Like other cities and towns, Republic City, as well as the nation itself, is governed by laws served by the United Republic Council.<p>

On the top floor of a high rise building facing Yue Bay, there was the home for the chairman of that council. His name is Sokka.

"Rise and shine," he would groan sarcastically to himself. It is morning, the start of another weekday. Time to start his regular routine of waking up and preparing for work. He slowly got up, went to brush his teeth, took a quick shower, put on some formal clothing, and made breakfast.

As he sits alone, eating from the bowl of rice noodles in front of him, he would contemplate life. It is actually common for him to do so on a typical weekday mornings. Might as well be one of his morning routines.

Having broken up from a relationship a few months ago, he's been quite lonely lately. Council meetings have been tiring, but he would usually arrive home just to be busy himself with more papers or physical workouts. He hasn't had much time to talk with his friends or families lately, but he does have the occasional job of dropping off or picking up Lin and Tenzin from daycare, Kya from school, and Bumi from sword practice. Seeing the smiles and joyful personalities on these kids faces is what helps make his life less boring. He can't resist the cute, pouting faces on Tenzin and Lin that gives him no choice but to buy them toys. Seriously, those pouting faces are definitely a trick. Kya is now becoming 'a big girl,' as she would call herself. But that adorable face would not be maturing away from him anytime soon.

Bumi, a maturing teenager, is the one Sokka has a deep connection with. Bending wasn't his trait, and that serves as his insecurity. His father is the Avatar, his mother is a master waterbender, his sister is a waterbender, and everyone recently discovered that his brother is an airbender. What about him? That is when Sokka's instincts come in. Both uncle and nephew would spend time together. Sokka would teach his nephew about how to use a sword, the techniques that would defend and attack, and most of all, he would explain to Bumi about how bending could never serve as an advantage for one person. It is how one uses his skills that is important.

Thinking about his young ones always warms his heart. However, now and then, he would think about that dreadful day.

_Sokka looked off gloomily towards the island of Kyoshi, getting smaller and smaller as his airship gets further away. _

_Once the island can't be seen, the warrior sat there, tears slowly forming. "I can't believe it," he quietly murmured to himself. Memories of her flood in his head. All the good memories. Where have they gone? Why does it have to end like this? He did what he hadn't done in years, cried. It was like he could have died from this pain. _

_He knew where his next destination is now. The Firelord's palace. He wasn't in the mood to tell his sister and his best friend. Katara and Aang could hear about this later. Now is not the time_

_Zuko was his best friend too, and over the years they have gotten really close. They would help each other through tough times, whether it's job-related stress or emotional struggles. They've always been there for each other like brothers, and that's exactly what Sokka needs now. A brother. _

_As time passes, he realized he has approached the Fire Nation. Guess the hours fly by quickly when you have sadness and oncoming depression to distract you _

Again, Sokka tries his best to pay no attention to that disastrous event. It's unforgettable, but he tries his best to push it towards the back of his mind. Although he admits, he'll be lying if he said he wish she wasn't by his side right now. Heck, even Ty Lee tried to convince him to get back with Suki a few months after their separation, but that's all pointless now.

_What's done is done, _he would tell himself.

After breakfast and contemplation was over, the former Water Tribe warrior put on his coat and headed out his apartment. He could really use a distraction from his thoughts. Besides, he's actually looking forward to today's council meeting. Zuko will be there.

* * *

><p>Resolving issues in the council can be quite tedious. It seems that every city or town needs to consult together in order to establish agreements, which then allowed the sharing of goods. There seems to be needs for supplies everywhere.<p>

"The Fire Nation is willing to export some armory and steam powered vehicles to Republic City," the Firelord addresses to the council. "There are some towns within the nation that we're still trying to negotiate peace and business with, but I'm positive there are no tense troubles."

"Agreed," adds Chin, the Fire Nation councilman. "The number of occurrences pertaining to Fire Nation rebels are dwindling. It seems Ozai's mark on the nation and the people is vanishing. All that's left to do is settle some agreements between the Fire Nation and the United Nations."

Sokka was pleased to hear the Fire Nation is slowly making its way towards unity, thanks to Zuko's rule. "That reminds me, the Southern Water Tribe is also low in vehicles too. They can definitely use an adequate supply to support the growing population."

"So does the Northern Tribe," adds Tao, representative of the Northern Water Tribe. "The newly built trains have been dealing with overcrowding issues."

"The Fire Nation will surely be on it," replies Zuko. "By the way, Heng, has the Earth Kingdom send any shipments lately?"

The Earth Kingdom representative responded, "Oh yes, they are on that. I apologize for the delays. Our companies were so focused on catering to the Air Nation's wishes that they didn't have the proper amount of goods to ship to the Fire Nation just yet."

"Yes, I see..." The Firelord understood this predicament. The Air Nation, with its nomadic lifestyle, could really use some help with particular modes of transportations for acolytes and tourists alike. However, the Fire Nation is also in need of certain manufactures made exclusively in the Earth Kingdom. It's too bad Huan, the Air Nation acolyte and representative, was not here today to discuss such matters.

Noticing the disappointed look on his face, Sokka had an idea. He assured his friend, "Don't worry Zuko. I had a talk with Aang last week. He and Huan discussed the conditions of the temples and Huan will be heading to Ba Sing Se to establish some negotiations with the city's representatives. Aang already discussed the issue with the Earth King. Let both those nations handle each other only."

Zuko was confused, "But what about the Fire Nation, Sokka?"

Chin also added, "Yes Councilman Sokka. Our nation is in need of these supplies now that some of our machinery are running scarce after the Hundred Year War."

"That's where my idea comes in," the chairman assured. "The United Nations is having no shortage of any manufactures or goods. With our booming economy and growing productions, certainly our nation can help provide for the Fire Nation."

The Firelord questioned, "You sure about this Sokka?" The rest of the councilman surely awaited his reasoning.

"Of course Zuko, Republic City and the nation as a whole have been mostly receiving imports from other nations that help build this thriving economy. Now, it wouldn't hurt for the nation to start exporting."

"I agree," Tao added. "The United Nations can certainly help provide for the Fire Nation. There's never been any complications with productions around here."

"That's right Tao," Sokka spoke positively. "And besides, with more exports means more agreements. In a matter of time, Republic City will be a global superpower."

The councilmen exchanged surprised glances. Surely the chairman was headed somewhere in this direction. They all gave him a smile and nodded.

"So it's settled then, the United Nations will start sending shipments to the Fire Nation. All in favor?" He asked the rest of the council.

They all rose their hands.

Sokka smiled, and so did the Firelord.

"Good," Sokka said contentedly. "We'll discuss more details about the shipment, but as of now, evening is approaching. We're done for today. Have a goodnight gentlemen."

As everyone got up and said their typical 'see you tomorrow' farewells, Sokka retreated to his office to organize some papers before he leaves.

"You did it again didn't you?"

He turned around to see Zuko in the doorway, not noticing he followed.

"Yet again, Sokka, chairman of the council and Southern Water tribe representative, comes up with a brilliant idea yet again."

Sokka smiled at his compliment. He's glad that he's succeeding as chairman. It is certainly not an easy job, but it's promising to know he's good at what he's doing.

"Thanks Firelord," he responded happily. "Just another day in the life of Councilman Sokka."

Zuko laughed softly. "Yes indeed. And I know exactly what Sokka needs on a typical day. I'm thinking Hong's Restaurant?"

Pausing for a second and looking at Zuko in an excited manner, Sokka could hear his stomach starting to growl. "You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

><p>The Firelord and the former Water Tribe warrior were completely full. Nothing is more satisfying than Hong's, one of the most upscale restaurants in Republic City. Tonight's special was hot pot served with fried dumplings and egg noodle soup. Both men surely made us of that special. They were also glad they sat in a private area, so no signing autographs or obsessive fan girls trying to ruin their delicious meals like last time.<p>

"So..." Zuko started the next conversation."Haven't seen you in four months. Tell me about yourself now? Anything you need to open up too?" Zuko could clearly use a brother-to-brother conversation with his best friend. They always had each other's back and still maintain contact from afar. Thank goodness for messengers hawks and mailman, and rapid development in transportation in aiding that process.

Sokka had no hesitation to talk to Zuko at all. He was glad his best friend was here, for he had things to say in order to get it off his chest. "Well, here's the biggest news. I broke up with Hu Li over two months ago."

"No way! Really?!"

"Yes..."

"Honestly Sokka, I'm glad."

Hu Li was a married woman with two children, one a fifteen-year-old teen boy and the other a nine-year-old girl. Sokka met her two years ago after dropping Bumi off at sword practice. He then found out that she was the wife of Bumi's mentor. As a matter of fact, her son is close friends with Bumi.

Sokka and Hu Li started having casual conversations with each other. Later, they would find a place to eat while waiting for their young ones to finish practice. Eventually, they're conversations got deeper. He would express his feelings of loneliness to her, and she would vent about how unsatisfied she feels in her marriage. That is when a relationship formed. What started off as an emotional relationship turned sexual also, until Sokka finally ended it.

"I just couldn't be with her anymore. Yes, we had happy times and the sex was good, but I would see her with her kids. I remember attending one of Bumi's competitions, when her son Ronin won first place that day. His family was so proud of him. Hu Li was smiling, tears in her eyes, arms around her proud husband with their daughter sitting on his shoulders. They were a happy family. Yet, the husband has no idea of his wife's infidelity, and the kids do not know their mother was having an affair."

Sokka stayed quiet for a second, until speaking in his shameful tone again, "And what would Bumi think of me? It's like I had different purposes for dropping Bumi off and picking him up. It's like I was taking advantage of him too."

Zuko noticed how Sokka regretted that relationship through his tone. It was definitely not something to be happy with at all, playing with another family and taking advantage of loved ones. Luckily, Zuko felt relieved that Sokka finally took full notice on the error of his ways.

"Well Sokka. I'm glad you finally realized how damaging it may be, whether betrayal is noticed or not. And I'm glad you ended it, because things could have got ugly."

"Thanks Zuko." Sokka was glad to have told Zuko about this relationship. He was the only person that knew. Obviously, Zuko was against it the first time Sokka mentioned of it. He couldn't blame him, but Sokka just couldn't help but continue his relationship at the time. Zuko, running out of ways to convince him out of it, had no more options except for hope that Sokka will realize the consequences of his actions. Anyway, Zuko knew of Sokka's intentions at the time.

"I know exactly why you chose to pursue that relationship."

Sokka was not surprised that Zuko knew. It was probably obvious.

The Firelord spoke again, "It's cause she reminds you of Suki doesn't she? Light purples eyes, auburn hair, vanilla skin, and a charming personality."

Yep, it was obvious. "You're right Zuko... You're right."

"Well like I said, I'm so glad you finally took the mature choice and ended that relationship. You prevented the possibility of ruining a family."

"I'm glad I ended that relationship too," Sokka continued. "I mean, I was lonely, and I always let that get the best of me. In my late twenties, I wanted to be loved again. I would focus on meeting new girls, dating and all that. Never felt content. Then, once I turned thirty, I realized I needed sex. I still dated and slept around, yet no satisfaction, except for the physical enjoyment of sexual intercourse and oral sex. Oh yeah and that threesome I had! Wow I'm the man aren't I? I should totally respect myself." Sokka clearly didn't respect himself. Surely, falling into the temptation of women turned into a habit for quite awhile. Being an attractive man at his age, opportunities for temptation sure lingered around him.

"If it makes you feel better Sokka," Zuko added. "Counting up all the woman you've slept with, should be less than twenty right? Not that much compared to some douche bags around here. You're not a total man whore."

Sokka looked at the Firelord with an annoyed look. His best friend sure did not have quite the most comforting comments.

"Anyways," Sokka continued again. "What I'm saying is, I can get pretty lonely sometimes. I can really use someone to love. Why is it so hard finding the right woman? You would expect me to be happily married and have a child by now right?"

Zuko was surprised with that question. _Oh Sokka, you have no idea what Aang has told me_.

Noticing the Firelord giving no answer, Sokka answered for himself, "Just what I thought, the answer is no." He took a deep breath and looked at the empty plate in front of him.

Now it was Zuko's turn to speak. "Look, I know your life may seem like a cabbage cart spiraling out of control..."

_Oh great, another genuine analogy. _Zuko definitely does not possess the same unique trait as his uncle, but Sokka listened anyway, anxious to see what his best friend has to say.

"But you have to take your mind off of things that do not matter much, and focus on things that actually do matter. When was the last time you talked with your sister?"

Sokka thought to himself, _Wow, I haven't talked with Katara in awhile._

"And Sokka, what about your nephews and nieces, and Lin too? When was the last time you actually had a meaningful conversation with any of them?"

Sokka again thought about it. _Oh man, maybe I have been neglecting them whenever they try to talk to me. But I was busy though. _

Zuko knew of Sokka's distraction lately, Aang has been aware of it and told him everything.

"Sokka... I know you want someone to be with you, but instead of drowning yourself in your works, why don't you talk with your friends and family more? Yes, it's good keeping up a positive image within the council and the city, and even the world, but don't let that dictate your life."

"So being responsible with my duties is bad? Is that what you're saying?" Sokka asked lowly.

"No no! Not at all!" Zuko made sure he wouldn't offend Sokka in this conversation. He tried to keep his tone kind and respectful. "I'm just saying, know that the people who love you want to be sure you're okay. They also want to be around you more Sokka. It's good that you're successful in your duties, but don't let your drive for success get to you."

Sokka all of a sudden froze at that comment. His mind flashed to a particular memory.

_"You let your desire for success take over you! You want everyone to know you're a great leader and you're captivated by the idea that people would look up to you and spread good words of you." _

_"All you care about is becoming a successful leader, and you're so preoccupied with your 'duty' that you don't care about your wife."_

_"It's hard being in a marriage where your spouse isn't willing to commit as much as you are."_

Zuko noticed Sokka's sudden trance, worried he had said something wrong.

"...Sokka? You okay?"

Snapping back into reality, given a headache and feeling offended by Zuko's advice, Sokka just couldn't be here now. "I have to go home and rest. Night Zuko." And with that, he stood up and walked away rather quickly.

"But wai-" Zuko didn't get to shout back at him in time. He was just as fast as a mongoose lizard.

_Darn it. Did not expect this to happen. And I still didn't get the chance to trick him into meeting Suki. Maybe Aang can help._

* * *

><p><strong>So basically, what I'm attempting to do is have the wait for each chapter ranging from one to two weeks (maybe three if things get hectic with school). This is because weekends are the only times when I can write fanfiction. I try to write during school too but classes get busy, and I only have time to outline chapters. Also, any tests during the week may cause delays. As of now, I have a statistics and organic chemistry test coming my way and unfortunately, I have to put that above fanfiction first. What I'm trying to say is, during weeks where I barely have any tests, chapters are posted quickly. Weeks with lots of studying to do, updates may take quite awhile. But I do take my story seriously.<br>**

**Reviews are awesome. Again, any suggestions are welcome, but please go easy on me haha.**


	3. Preparation

**Wow, depsite all the studying I have to do, I still managed to find time to finish chapter 3. =D**

**Like I said , I'm trying to keep the wait between each chapter to be a week. However, if school gets busy with tests or acitvities, sometimes it may take 2 weeks for a chapter to be posted (maybe even 3 weeks but hopefully that won't happen). I'll also post this notice on my profile, and I might post some updates telling if I have the chapter outlined/ready and possible release dates. Keep an eye out on my profile!**

**Now, on to the story.**

**Original characters belong to Bryke. Other characters belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Evening is approaching. The sun sets over the island of Kyoshi. The sky is tainted with a light orange color, while the clouds have a shade of pink. The wind starts to blow, but the temperature remains moderate. This is the time where villagers finish their work and head home.<p>

On a small hill, Lei sits on the soft grass and watches the sunset. Many thoughts flood his mind. Today is the day he visits Republic City for the first time. The day he visits other parts of his family he is not so familiar with. The day he visits his father, who doesn't even know he exists.

Suki had told him about her and Sokka's final interaction, though she never seemed to go in depth about it. All he knows is that his mother and Sokka were determined to stay away from each other, especially Sokka who yelled at her to stay away. Ty Lee had even told her that Sokka was not willing to see her again, no matter how much she tried to convince him. That is why Suki never told Sokka about Lei.

When he was a small child, Lei would ask about why he didn't have a father. His mother would tell him that sometimes, some children don't have fathers. As he would grow older and wiser, he would demand the truth from his mother. It was then when Suki finally told him the truth. At that time, Suki actually wanted Sokka to meet Lei. Yet, much to her surprise, Lei didn't want to. Growing up fatherless, he learned to accept that he did not need a father to guide him in life. His mother is already doing a perfectly good job at that task.

However, there are days when Lei notices his mother feeling sad. Lei would even have a hard time putting a smile on her face on those days. Now, with his mother claiming they are going to visit Republic City, he will not say no. He's doing this for his mother, and his mother only. Who knows, maybe she really needs to have a meeting with this man that Lei is suppose to call "dad."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Lei turned his direction to the delightful voice of his best friend, Jia. She has the looks of her mother, Ty Lee. On the other hand, her nose and hair color comes from her father, Haru. She is gorgeous, and Lei would always notice that.

"The ship leaves in less than an hour Lei, and you're just going to sit there? Get ready!"

"Oh chill Jia! I'm all packed, the stuffs in the house. I just need time to sit and relax... and think."

Jia knew exactly what's bothering him. She sat down next to the seventeen-year- old teen and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you may not be so excited for this trip, but things are probably not going to be so bad. As of matter fact, it could probably be better than what you expect."

Lei raised an eyebrow towards her, not so sure if she is going to be right with that statement. "You really sure about that? I mean, what do I even say when I meet him? Honestly, do I even want him in my life?"

"Lei, come on. Don't judge so much based on what you read from newspapers."

"Well it's good he's successful, cause that's probably what he cares about. Oh and he's probably a womanizer too right? Why else would ladies be flocking towards him? Probably sleeps with them or something too. Just the type of dad I need in my life," Lei addressed bitterly and sarcastically. The only way he knows about his father is through newspaper articles, and he and Jia would eavesdrop over conversations his mother and her parents would have about him.

Jia cannot relate to Lei's pain, but she sure did understood it. Her and Lei have been friends since childhood. They would vent about anything towards each other. Many villagers on Kyoshi Island know Lei as a helpful, courageous, kind, and ambitious young man. To Jia, he was much more to her than that. He is the type of guy who always knows how to put a smile on her face. The type of guy who cheers her up when she's feeling down. The type of guy she sometimes wants to punch in the gut. Overall, he's the type of guy who Jia wants in her life forever. And in times like this, she wants to be there for him.

"Lei, I know this is hard, but you must give him a chance. We all heard stories of the "Great Sokka." I don't think he'll be the type who will brush you off once you both meet for the first time."

Lei's face softened as he listened to Jia's comforting words. He looked into her eyes, he always found warmth in those light gray eyes.

Jia continued, "You must be patient with him. Be kind to him. Get to know him a little and try to understand him. Even forgive him if you find the need to."

"Oh yes," Lei adds sarcastically. "I should definitely do the last thing you just said."

Jia rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Just remember what I said? Okay Lei?"

Lei let out a small sigh. "Jia, I really don't know. I'm going to try to do what you say, but I wonder if I'll let my negative side get the best of me. Seeing my estranged father might cause that."

Jia frowned. She knows how Lei feels neglected because Sokka never even came back to his mother after the big fight. He neglected his mother, and thus, neglected the son who was born almost a year after he left.

"But Lei, he never even knew you were born."

"So what?" Lei responded back with an attitude. "He just left my mom crying, and never came back. He might as well abandoned me. Clearly he doesn't care about what goes on in my mother's life, and he missed out on my birth. So why should I even accept him in my life if he never even cared for my mom?" He looked away from Jia and closed his eyes. "He is not the type of man I want as my dad."

Lei can be quite the hothead when he's angry. That's the side of Lei most teenagers in the village try not to initiate. Jia on the other hand, sees it as another form of sadness. This time, she layed her head on Lei's shoulder.

Lei gave out another sigh and spoke softly, "Jia, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lei. I know you're having a tough situation to deal with."

Lei just stayed quiet. She is right after all. That is why he is not looking forward to this trip at all.

"But like I said," Jia continued. "Things could end up being way better than you might think. Give it a chance. If anything, I'm always here for you."

Lei looked back to Jia and smiled, 'Thanks Lei. You always make me feel better."

"Just like how you always make me feel better. And remember, you're doing this for your mom right?"

Lei stayed quiet, and remember his purpose for this trip. "Right, I'm doing this for my mother."

Jia smiled. "Now this is the true Lei that Sokka needs to know. Come on, you should get ready."

Both the teenagers got up. Lei headed for his house while Jia went to her parents, promising him they'll be at the dock right before he leaves. Lei still does not look forward to his trip, but he finds solace in knowing that whatever may happen, Jia is there for him.

* * *

><p>"Clothes, check. Toothbrushes, check. Fragrances, check. Purse, check. Money... oh goodness, how could I forget the money?" Suki grunts as she rushes back into her room to retrieve an adequate amount of cash for the trip. She didn't know exactly how long this trip will be, but she hopes what she packed was enough. If anything, Aang and Katara would surely help her out.<p>

"Suki! You ready for me to bring all this luggage to the airship?"

"Just a second Koji!" She replies as she counts up her money. Koji is her ex-boyfriend who's currently helping her pack. They were in a relationship for four years. He was from the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Some years after the war, he came to Kyoshi Island with his brother to settle down and open a restaurant. Their restaurant had a great reputation for having the best salmon, tasty noodles, and well-steamed rice.

Suki met Koji while eating at his restaurant with Lei when he was about ten years old. The three of them would have a nice chat now and then whenever Suki visits the restaurant. Later, Koji would ask Suki to have dinner with him in the restaurant after closing hours, to which Suki happily said yes to. He provided her with a delicious meal; cooked salmon with pork chops over steamed rice. As they ate dinner, they would talk about their lives, including the good things and the bad things that happened. They found comfort and enjoyment with each other, and a relationship soon formed. The couple got really close, and Lei even got along with Koji really well too. He would soon live in the house with Suki and help take care of Lei. Suki and Koji seemed like they were in love, at least that's how the whole village would looked at them. They looked like a happy family.

It wasn't until four years later when things were going downhill. Koji had to make multiple visits with his brother to other locations for business. Since his restaurant became a success, he was starting a chain. While Koji was away on his trips, Suki would feel neglected, similar to how she felt about Sokka whenever he was away. As both the couples were apart, they began to lose feelings for each other. Finally, they broke apart. Suki continued raising Lei on her own again, and Koji soon found someone else. Nonetheless, Suki and Koji still managed to maintain a friendship, and she is thankful for that.

"Okay Koji, I'm coming!" Suki puts the cash in her purse and heads out her room, going over everything she packed in her head.

Koji could see Suki stressing to see if she had everything she needed. "Suki, you need to relax. You have everything you need."

"Sorry Koji, I just want to make sure just incase..." She pauses briefly before continuing. "You know, I'm afraid things might not go so well with certain people, and I don't want Lei and I to end up stranded with little money."

Sensing that Suki is thinking about bad scenarios, Koji did his best to affirm her that everything will be alright. "Come on Suki, you're just overreacting. You had a talk with Aang and Katara right? They seem like the type who won't leave you alone, even when things go sour between you and Sokka."

Suki felt a little bit comforted. However, knowing that she'll meet Sokka again gave her a little tickle in her stomach. Not exactly the good tickle either.

"I'm nervous Koji, especially for Lei."

Koji placed both her hands on Suki's shoulders and affirmed to her once again, "Don't worry. We both know Lei is a strong fellow. Hope for the best. And when things don't go as planned, both of you will get through this. Both of you are some of the strongest people I know."

Suki smiled and gave him a hug. They may not be in a relationship anymore, but he was still a good friend to her. As of now, she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Come on Suki, let's get everything ready for the ship."

Koji went to go fetch Lei's luggage from his room, while Suki proceeded to take some of her luggage outside. She then noticed her son who just arrived home.

"Lei! Where were you?"

"Sorry mom, just had to take a little rest and talked with Jia a little."

"Well come on! The ship is going to leave soon! Go on and get you stuff!"

"Yes mom," Lei groaned. He went inside and headed towards his room. He stopped in his tracks to find Koji gathering his stuff.

Lei's face did not brighten. Here is the man, who Lei looked up to as a father figure once in his life, trying to participate in that role again.

"Uh Koji..."

Koji turned to see Lei entering the room. "Oh Lei! I was just helping you bring your belongings to the ship."

"I don't need your help Koji. I'm perfectly capable of handling my own luggage," he says as he snatches his bags back from Koji and grabs his sheathed katana from his closet. He headed out the room, his backpack on his back with his katana sticking out, while holding another bag with his hands. He didn't bother saying another word to Koji.

Koji was hurt once again. Ever since his relationship with Suki ended, Lei would ignore him. He never even came to the restaurant even once. Whenever he would try to talk with the boy, he would only receive a sour response. It pains him, because he used to look at the boy like a son he never he had.

Lei walked out of his house and saw his mother again. "I'm headed out first mom. I'll meet you at the dock," he says as he continues walking.

Noticing the quick change in her son's demeanor, she concernedly ask, "Everything okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah mom," he replied, somewhat annoyed. "I'll just handle my stuff and head out to the ship first. Jia is waiting for me there."

"Okay Lei, meet you at the dock." She watches Lei as he walks alone to the dock on the other side of the village.

Minutes later, Koji walked out of the house with Suki's last bag, a sad expression on his face. Suki noticed the look on Koji's face and puzzled together in her mind that Lei must have said something to him. She walked up to Koji and gave him another hug. "Don't worry Koji. Give Lei some time."

"It's been three years Suki," Koji replied faintly. "When will he stop hating me?"

"I'm positive he doesn't hate you Koji. You know teenagers, give them more time. Hopefully this trip to Republic City could benefit him." Suki smiled as she attempted to assure Koji. "Like you said, we'll hope for the best."

Koji smiled back softly, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He continued to carry another one of Suki's heaviest bags, leaving Suki to carry the light ones. "We should starting head towards the dock."

* * *

><p>It took fifteen minutes to walk over to the dock. Suki and Koji could see Ty Lee and Haru waiting, along with a big ship behind them. It was the type of ship with a good amount of rooms to accommodate passengers on their long trips. Haru rushed over to their aid, helping them with the bags. "Here Suki, let me take this off your hands."<p>

Koji added, "How about Haru and I take these luggages into the ship?"

"Sure," Suki replied. Both men headed towards the ship, Koji saying hello to Ty Lee briefly on the way. As both men were inside the ship, Ty Lee approached Suki and they both engaged in a small conversation.

"So, you ready Suki?"

"Not at all. Thinking about it makes me light headed sometimes. But like I said, I must do this."

Ty Lee smiled. Suki's reason for visiting Sokka is because she heard about Hu Li, the married woman who looked like her. Sokka trusted Zuko not to tell anyone, but Zuko had a talk about this with Mai since he was concerning over Sokka's choices. Mai and Ty Lee still keep close contact, and that is how Ty Lee found out. Mai and Ty Lee both thought Suki should know.

Suki still thinks of Sokka every now and then. Since he was in a relationship with someone that resembled her, there's definitely the possibility that Sokka still thought of her too. Plus, Sokka needs to know: he has a son. This is exactly why Suki decided to visit him. She never told Lei about Hu Li though. She could imagine the hatred for Sokka that would burst from him.

"Good job Suki. I know it may seem difficult, but me and you used to know Sokka. He'll come around."

"I sure hope so Ty Lee."

Ty Lee gave her a hug, comforting her. They were like sisters to each other.

Aside from discussing about Sokka, Suki went over what she plans to do in Republic City, especially what places to visit and what sights to see. Her first destination is Air Temple Island. Aang and Katara had a room ready for her and Lei. This would be the first time Suki see's the Avatar and his wife ever since her separation with her ex-husband. They would only keep small contact through letters for a short time, until the connection died off. It wasn't until recently when Ty Lee helped Suki contacted Katara. Her and Aang were surprised to hear from her again, and even more so when they learned about Lei. Suki had to explain to them the whole situation; her fight with Sokka and why she never told Sokka about Lei. Thank goodness the Avatar and the master waterbender seemed to understood, and they helped her set up a meeting with Sokka once Suki told them about Hu Li.

Both women noticed Haru, Koji, Jia and Lei walked out of the airship. Looks like everything is ready. As Jia and Lei said their goodbyes, the adults said their owns farewells to Suki. Each gave her a hug.

"Remember Suki," Koji reminded her. "Hope for the best. You'll be fine."

"You sure will be," Haru added. "Just know we are here for you," he says as he puts an arm around his wife.

Ty Lee, grabbing her husband's hand, assured her once more, "That is right. We'll never leave you alone Suki. Call us if you need anything."

Suki smiled contently. She was so blessed to have great friends. "Thanks you guys. I'm thankful for each and every one of you." She gave them each another hug.

Meanwhile, Jia had her last talk with Lei for the day. "You're going to listen to my command, right Lei?"

"Yes yes master Jia," Lei replied as he rolled his eyes. "Be kind, be understanding, and forgive if necessary."

Jia chuckled and gave him a small push. "Good job." She gave him a tight hug. "Call me okay?"

"Will do," he assured.

As Suki and Lei finished their farewells, Lei went over to hug Ty Lee goodbye while giving Haru and Koji handshakes. Suki gave a hug to Jia. After everyone officially said their final goodbyes to Suki and Lei, both mother and son walked into the ship.

"Have fun guys! Try and make the best of it!" Ty Lee shouted once more.

Suki looked back and smiled, giving her another wave. Lei continued walking, but stretched his arm up and gave a thumbs up for Ty Lee.

Once they were inside the ship and settled into their room, Suki talked to Lei about his feelings. "Lei, you're still okay with taking this trip right?"

Lei was quiet for a few seconds, but then spoke up. "Of course mom. It's a trip we must take." It was a half lie. He wasn't looking forward to this trip at all, but he knows his mother must meet Sokka again. Though he doesn't know why his mother decided to take this trip all of a sudden, he decided not to question it and let her handle the situation.

After the smalls groups of passengers were settled in, the ship began to leave the dock. It was going to be quite a long trip. They'll be arriving in Republic City in the morning.

Hopefully things work out for the best.

* * *

><p>Sokka laid on his bed. It had just turned dark outside. He was not hungry, nor was he sleepy. The thought of what Zuko said to him at Hong's still lingered in his head.<p>

_Don't let your drive for success get to you._

_Don't let your drive for success get to you._

_Don't let your drive for success get to you._

That phrase is the type that haunts him. It makes him think about the horrible event eighteen years ago. He got up from his bed and decided to head to the nearest gym. A nice work out could probably take his mind off of things.

After changing his clothes and right before he left the apartment, his phone rang. Grunting, he went and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sokka."

"Aang? What's up?" He was pretty happy to hear the voice of another best friend.

"Just wanted to invite you over to dinner tomorrow night. The acolytes will be serving a special for us. Plus, you haven't been on the island in awhile. Come on."

He could tell Aang was convincing him to come, and it seems he wouldn't take no for an answer. He was right after all, he hasn't been on the island in awhile. Tomorrow will be the start of a weekend, and he has no plans, so why not?

"Alright Aang," Sokka replied. "I'll come over tomorrow."

"Fantastic! Hey Katara! Tell the acolytes to start stacking all types of meat."

Sokka chuckled. Aang knew him well when it comes to food."See you tomorrow Aang."

"Looking forward to it buddy," he tells Sokka right before he hangs up.

Sokka is looking forward to it too. He needs to visit his arrow-headed best friend and loving sister more often.

But what Sokka didn't know is that Aang has something planned.


	4. Anxious Arrival

**There is a tiny of bit of lemon(ish) in the beginning. Lemons are bound to happen in future chapters though. Just a notice. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Aang! Get up!"<p>

Just getting out of the shower with nothing but her towel wrapped around her, the waterbender alerted her husband. "It's morning! Suki and her son will be here soon. You should get ready."

The Avatar awakened to his wife's demand and fresh new clothes thrown at him.

Aang groaned, "Uhhhh, Katara. Don't you think it's a little too early?"

"Better to have everything set up early. We don't want to risk our guests arriving before we have anything set up for them. We have to be formal," she replies as she looks in her closet for her own clothes.

Aang let out a small chuckle. He always admired that about his wife. She always knew how to provide warm welcomes to any visitors.

The Avatar got out of bed. He slowly crept up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her in the neck.

Katara, a little surprised by the sudden gesture, closed her eyes and let out a small moan. Out of all places, the neck was one of her favorite spots for Aang to kiss. As Aang continued kissing, he grabbed on to Katara's towel, pulling it off of her slowly. Arms around her bare body, Aang continued to places kisses on her neck and her back, causing her to moan even more.

The waterbender then turned around, placing her semi-wet body on her husband's bare body and her arms on his chest. She put her lips on his, kissing him energetically. Her hands traveled down from his chest to his sleeping pants, looking to shrug them off so they can both be naked. Suddenly, a realization hit Katara and she pulled her lips away.

"Wait! Aang what are we doing?"

"Having our typical love sessions, that's what we're doing," Aang replies as he continues kissing his wife, putting his arms back around her.

Katara pulled back again and laughed softly. "Aang, we have to get Kya ready for school and Tenzin ready for daycare. Then prepare for Suki's arrival."

Aang groaned. She was right after all, but he always pouts whenever an intimate moment with his beautiful wife did not get to finish, especially when they were both in the moment.

Noticing her husband's dissatisfaction, Katara cupped his cheek. "Don't worry, after today we have all weekend," she says charmingly as she twirls her finger around his bare chest.

The Avatar smiled. "So looking forward to it….. Hopefully we'll have some good alone time," he responded back with a similar tone.

Arms around him once more, Katara kissed him on the cheek and slowly put her lips next to his ear, whispering. "We certainly will."

She then pulls out of their hug and continues to go through her closet, finding the proper clothes. "Now go get ready! I'll go wake the kids."

Aang turned and headed towards the bathroom, though he walked very slowly. His eyes were still on his wife as she considers what to wear for the day. She was still naked.

Looking back to her husband and seeing the mischievous smile on his face, Katara rolled her eyes and smiled. "Go shower Aang."

Putting his arms up as he was caught red-handed, he replied back, "Okay okay, I'm going." He then walks into their private bathroom and closes the door, leaving his wife chuckling softly.

* * *

><p>Once Aang, Katara and the kids finished breakfast, Katara went to clean the dishes while Aang brought the kids to the island's dock so they can take the ferry to the city. From there on, members of the White Lotus would take Kya to school and Tenzin to daycare, except for Bumi who prefers to walk to school by himself or with his friends. Aang was always thankful that Iroh sent members of the White Lotus to protect Air Temple Island. Usually, Aang or Katara brings the kids to school. On busy days, the White Lotus would take care of it. Today is one those busy days. Aang and Katara had to spend the morning with Suki and Lei.<p>

Tenzin had to make a quick bathroom stop. Bumi waited for him and told his father and Kya to go on first.

On their way to the dock, little nine-year-old Kya asked, "Daddy, are we doing anything after I get back from school?" She always wanted to go somewhere after school on the last day of the school week. As much as she loves being around her friends at school, she also cherishes weekends where she does not have to worry about learning or homework.

"Of course we are Kya. We're having a picnic at the park," Aang answered. He knew Republic City Park was one of his daughter's favorite places in the city.

"Yay!" She screeched in pure delight, causing her father to laugh. The smile on his little girl's face always melts his heart. "Oh yeah, are our guests coming?"

Though Aang and Katara told their kids that they were having guests coming over, they never told them that these guests were they're aunt-in-law and cousin. That was something they were going to find out soon.

"Oh... They're not coming with us today, but you guys will be getting to know them."

"Alright daddy." Kya was absolutely fine with that. Since she didn't know these guests, she'd rather go to the park with just her family.

A few minutes later, five-year-old Tenzin came rushing down on his air scooter, only to fall over right before he made it to the dock.

Aang rushed to his son's aid. "Tenzin! You have to be careful son," he addressed as he dusted his robes.

"Sorry daddy. I want to master the scooter technique like you!"

"There's plenty of time to learn that son. I don't want you to hurt yourself okay?" He placed a small kiss on the top of his son's head. At such a young age, Tenzin was determined to become a wise, skillful airbender just like his father. As much as it makes Aang proud, he sometimes worries that Tenzin may put too much focus on accomplishing techniques rather than having fun. He is only five.

"Yeah Tenzin! Remember that time when you got that bruise on your elbow! Or that scratch on your leg! Haha, that was funny." Kya always liked to pick on her little brother.

"Be quiet Kya!" Tenzin retaliated. "You suck!"

"Nuh uh, you suck!"

Aang placed each of his hands on their shoulders, easing the tension before it forms. "Hey hey hey! No bickering!"

"Yeah you tiny little benders," Bumi shouts as he walks toward the dock. "Sorry dad, I tried my best to stop him for attempting the air scooter again. Didn't work."

"No big deal Bumi," Aang responded to his fifteen-year-old son. "You ready for school today?"

Aang was proud that his oldest son attended one of Republic City's finest school for warriors. Bumi, though having quite an eccentric side, grew up to become a skillful, maturing teenager. He did notice, however, that Bumi did not have a great interest in the ways of the sword.

"Ehhhhh, I don't know how I'll feel about sword practice after. I often feel more like a fighter than a sword master, honestly."

"It's okay Bumi," Aang assured, "Just keep your head up. You'll never know where you're interests would lead you to."

Bumi sighed. He's been practicing using a sword for years now, especially with his uncle. Sokka taught him a lot. Up to now, Bumi is quite skilled in many techniques, but he never felt the passion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right dad." He did take comfort in his father's words.

"Daddy, why do I have to go to daycare today?" Tenzin asked after his father finished talking to his older brother, "You and mommy don't seem busy today. The acolytes don't seem busy either."

Tenzin looks so adorable whenever he asks questions. Aang smiled and patted the little airbender's head. He bent down and explained to his son, "That's because mommy and daddy have important things to do with our guests. The acolytes will also be helping us prepare. Plus, Lin would love to see you too, won't she now?"

"Oh yeah! Can't wait to play with Lin!" If it's something that makes Tenzin excited for daycare, it's getting to see Lin.

Aang laughed lightly and ruffled his son's short hair. "Atta boy. Now, looks like you guys are all ready." He called the White Lotus over to escort his kids into the ferry. Before they went in, he hugged his two younger children. "I'll pick you guys up this afternoon, okay?"

They both nodded their heads delightfully and headed in the ferry.

Before his oldest son went in, he placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "You think you can make it to the park after sword practice today?"

"Actually, I think I'm just going to miss out on practice today. I recently signed up for the wrestling club at school. I'm going to try to give that a shot, but I can definitely meet you guys at the park today."

Aang was surprised. His son seems to be taking a high interest in arm-to-arm fighting lately. No wonder why his sword remains untouched in his room. Nonetheless, Aang was proud to see his son was taking opportunities that suited his interests. "Alright Bumi, sounds good."

"Okay dad," Bumi responded with a smile, "I'll see you later today."

"Take care son,' Aang replied as Bumi walked into the ferry.

Once it left the dock, the kids waved goodbye once more on top of the ferry. Aang waved back, smiling. A minute later, he went back up the island to accompany his wife.

* * *

><p>Lei stayed lying on his bed, thinking of what's in stores in his visit to Republic City. It's definitely not going to be one of the most fun vacations he ever had. Meeting parts of the family he never got to know was surely going to be awkward. He heard many stories about the powerful Avatar, the mighty waterbending master, and of course, the proficient warrior.<p>

_I wonder what he'll think of me._

For almost an hour, all he did was stay in bed letting that thought remain in his head. Realizing that he needed to relax his mind, Lei figured he could use some fresh air. He got out of bed quietly as he noticed his mother still sleeping in her bed on the opposite side of the room. As he left the room, he proceeded down the corridor and up the stairs to the deck.

The temperature was warm. The air felt nice. No one else was on the deck besides him. It was still way too early. That's one of the perks of being a morning person.

As he heads towards the side of the deck, he put his arms on the railing and looked out towards the boundless ocean. For some reason, he couldn't relax his mind even though he hoped to. The thoughts of the events coming up gave him a nerve-wrecking feeling. He's going to meet the father he never knew. Aside from that, he'll also meet his aunt, uncle and cousins for the first time.

What confused him is the fact that his mother had recently told Aang and Katara about his existence, but wouldn't that mean Sokka would find out? According to his mother, Aang and Katara were going to keep Lei a secret until Suki is able to speak to Sokka. That's when Lei knew something was up. Sokka's best friend and sister are on his mother's side. Why though?

"I figured I would find you up here. You're always up early."

The seventeen year old snapped out of his trance and turned around to see his mother smiling at him. "Oh, morning mom."

The Kyoshi warrior approached her son and placed both her hand on his shoulders. "You okay sweetheart?"

"Oh just peachy mom! Why would I not be happy of seeing what's-his-face for the first time ever?" Sarcasm was clearly evident in Lei's tone.

Suki did feel a little disheartened about Lei's hesitation to meet his father, but she would always giggle at his remarks.

"You know Lei, you are just like your father when he was young. Always so sarcastic, yet managing to make people laugh."

Lei cringed. He loved that he can make his mother laugh, but he doesn't feel so comfortable whenever Suki would compare him to the father he never knew. "Oh... yeah... thanks mom."

If it's something Suki always seemed to notice, it was Lei always grimacing over the mention of Sokka or any subject related to him.

"Lei, I know you definitely have mixed feelings about this."

"Oh no mom, I don't have mixed feeling about this at all," he responded seriously.

"You... don't?"

"Not at all!" Pointing at his mother and widening his eyes, he claims, "I have negative feelings about this! Negative! Not mixed."

_There he goes again. _Letting out a small laugh, Suki continued, "Lei, why did you want to come with me then?"

"Well mom, you asked me and I know you'll like it better when I come with you."

"But you could have said no Lei. I would have been alright coming by myself. You didn't have to come if you didn't want too." Though it was true Suki wanted her son to come with her, she didn't want to make her son uncomfortable. Of course, she wanted to make an attempt to settle things with her ex-husband, but she also thought Sokka would have to meet his son too.

Lei turned around facing the sea again, his back towards his mother. After some seconds of awkward silence, he spoke. "I'm doing this for you, mom. I know you want me to be with you, especially in a time like this. And I know what's-his-face needs to meet me. But above all, whatever happens with you in this situation, I want to be there to make sure you're okay." He turned around to face his mother again. "Just like what you do to me."

Suki, standing there with tears slowly forming in her eyes, felt so appreciated. She quickly encased her son in a big, strong hug.

"Argh, mom!" Lei grunted. "You're crushing me again!"

"I'm sorry Lei," she says as she softens the hug. "It's just, you don't know how much this means to me." She then places her finger on her son's heart. "You don't know how much YOU mean to me." She hugs her son once more, sobbing quietly. Suki could never be more proud of her son. She was lucky that her child grew up to be so obedient, so caring. Lei has always been a blessing for her, and he continues to be.

Lei hugged back. Even though he always felt queasy whenever his mother had emotional moments like these, he knows in his heart that he will always be there for his loving mother. He's not letting anyone break her, especially a guy. Even if he was his own father.

After they separated from their hug, Lei noticed something in the distance.

"Wow, mom. Look at that."

Suki turned around, and there was the Republic City skyline slowly coming up on the horizon.

"Lei, looks like we're here."

* * *

><p>Finally, after an hour, the Avatar and his wife relaxed at Meditation pavilion. Everything was all set up. One room in the women's dormitory was reserved for Suki, while another room in the men's dormitory was reserved for Lei. The dining hall was set up exclusively for Sokka and Suki's proposed interaction tonight. The acolytes will start cooking meals in the evening.<p>

Mariko, one of the couple's most trusted acolytes, is in charge of everything. Aang and Katara both explained to her the situation with Sokka and Suki, and they told her about their plan to trick Sokka into meeting Suki. Mariko gracefully complied with the couple's plan, and she also promised to keep it confidential.

As they both sat in the pavilion, one arm around each other, they both thought about how events will turn out. Of course, they were both aware of Sokka's limited interactions with them so far. He seems to be focused solely on work lately.

"Aang," Katara finally speaks, "I'm worried."

Aang, looking at Katara with concern, gave her a kiss on the cheek and comforted her, "I'm sure everything will be alright Katara." He did admit to himself, however, that he wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"I just can't believe it," Katara continued, "We haven't heard from Suki that much since she and Sokka separated. And now, out of nowhere, she calls? And then we learn that we had a nephew we never knew of?"

Katara remembered that recent phone call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Katara... It's me."_

_"Suki?_

_"Yes."_

_Katara gasped. Her past sister-in-law and close friend actually contacted her for once. "Oh. Hi! How'd you get my number?"_

_"Ty Lee helped me out with that," Suki answered, "This 'telephone' invention is still pretty recent to me."_

_"Suki... I've missed you," Katara addressed solemnly. It's been eighteen years, and she never got to see her once since then. _

_"I've missed you too Katara," Suki choked._

_Katara could hear Suki's voice becoming fragile. "Suki, why? We haven't seen you after..." Katara paused, wondering if mentioning about the separation would make her uncomfortable, but she pressed on, "After that incident. We still kept in contact, but you barely seemed to respond. Whenever Aang and I would try to visit, you seemed to have an excuse."_

_She could hear a sniffle on the other side of the line. Still, she continued, "And then you barely had anything to write to us anymore. It led to the point where we stopped maintaining contact."_

_After a few seconds of silence and sniffles, Suki spoke, "I'm so, so sorry Katara," she cried softly. "I was mad, heartbroken, devastated, and I just... I just didn't want anything to do with Sokka that time." _

_She sobbed, but still continued, "And for some reason I still continued to have feelings for him. I also still wondered about how my friends are doing. But for some reason, I preferred isolation. I didn't want to be around anyone, especially if they had close connections with Sokka. I kept trying to explain to myself that I'll be okay without him, that I don't need him, that he doesn't want me anyway, and that I don't need my friends sympathizing for me. Then things got harder because... because..."_

_"Because what Suki?" _

_"I found out I was pregnant, Katara."_

And that was when Katara learned about Lei. She almost dropped the phone when Suki said that. It was definitely an emotional conversation. Suki tried her best explaining everything to her and why she didn't tell them about Lei. She mentioned Sokka yelling at her to stay away from him, as well as Ty Lee trying to get Sokka to come back for Suki. She did not want Lei to meet his father at that time, especially since Sokka and Suki did not want anything to do with each other. It was just lead to more complications and heartbreak if anyone knew about Lei's birth.

And of course, she mentioned how she planned to introduce Lei to Sokka years ago when he got older, but Lei refused.

Katara was dumbstruck throughout the whole conversation, from learning about Lei, to finding out about Sokka's relationship with Hu Li. At first, she didn't know whether to be sad or angry at Suki for not mentioning Lei. If only Suki had told Sokka about Lei in the beginning, things could have been different. Eventually, she tried putting herself in Suki's shoes and accepted her apology. Her situation at the time was most likely the cause of what influenced her to make a poor choice.

Aang was also blown away when Katara had told him everything. They didn't know what to feel about Suki. And when Suki mentioned Hu Li, they didn't know what to say about Sokka either. The couple surely were disappointed with the two.

"Katara," Aang spoke, "Trust me, I feel the same way. But now Suki seems to be stepping forward."

"I know Aang, it's just..." she paused briefly, closing her eyes and resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "It just feels too late to me. It's been eighteen years, and Lei is already seventeen. How much have we missed? How will Sokka react?"

Aang hugged her tighter, providing comfort. "It's never too late Katara. It may have taken awhile, but it's not too late. Suki is finally coming, with Lei. Things will be alright."

Katara stayed silent. _Will things really be alright?_

Aang could sense that his wife still felt paranoid about the whole situation, but he still attempted to assure her regardless, "Plus, we know Sokka. He would never turn away from Suki, especially at this moment." He put his finger under Katara's chin and nudged her to look at him. "And he won't ever turn away from Lei. I am positive about that."

Aang was right. Though they may not know what may occur, they are certain Sokka wouldn't turn away from this predicament. Katara kissed her husband softly, feeling more comfortable due to his assurance.

She put her head back on his shoulder, and they both laid there for what seemed to be ten minutes until Mariko came.

"Excuse me... Avatar Aang, Master Katara."

The couple turned around to see Mariko standing just outside the pavilion.

"Mariko," Aang giggled, "What did I tell you about addressing us like that? No need to be so formal."

"Sorry Ava-, Aang," she smiles as the couple chuckled at her overly-formal manner, "It seems that our visitors from Kyoshi Island has arrived."

Eyes widened, Aang and Katara stood up and looked out towards Yue Bay.

There was the ship. They are here.

* * *

><p><strong>Other main characters in the Avatar universe will have important roles in the story as well. <strong>

**The story itself revolves around Sokka and Suki, as well as Lei. **

**REVIEW.**


	5. Waiting for Dinner

**_Stayed a long night to have this finished. :) _**

**_By the way, I know how earlier in the story I made a note telling you guys that if you want to know about when each chapter will be posted, just check the updates on my profile. Well, now I'm not going to put those updates. The thing is, I don't want to tell you guys a release date and have you guys expect it, only to find out that something busy came up and I have to delay a chapter. I honestly didn't know I was going to have this chapter posted for the weekend. I just don't want to disappoint anyone._**

**_I'm just telling you guys to stick with my basic note: I'm trying to update chapters once a week, but it may take two weeks (hopefully not three) if school gets busy. Yeah I know I said that a bunch of times haha._**

**_But hey, if anyone still wants to know about updates, send me a PM and I'll tell you when I'll THINK a chapter will be posted. _**

**_Anyway, on to the story._**

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this city is magnificent. <em>

Lei never seen such a city in his life. This place is much more beautiful than it is in pictures. He can see the buildings of different architecture standing tall, the snow-filled mountains in the background, air balloons in the sky, and ships much bigger than the one he is on. He didn't even step foot in this city, but he can already feel the bustling energy. To his surprise, seeing this place put some excitement in him.

The ship's first stop was Air Temple Island. Suki and Lei were to be dropped off first at their destination, thanks to Ty Lee and Koji helping out with the pay.

Both the mother and the son watched as the island got closer. The island was well-defined in Air Nomadic culture, and the flying bison soaring around gave a nice touch. Lei never seen flying bison before.

Suddenly, he noticed his mother had her attention caught. She walked to the front of the ship and began to wave excitedly. Lei followed her to the front, and saw the figures waving back.

_Oh, my "aunt" and "uncle."_

"Mom, let's go get our stuff," he addressed his mother, somewhat sedately.

Suki turned to her son and complied. Both went to retrieve their bags, while Suki went in the bathroom to quickly change out of her sleeping clothes.

The ship was slowing down, and the horn blew. It made it to the dock.

After some more minutes, Lei can finally feel that the ship has stopped. He sat on his bed, his heart all of a sudden beating.

Suki came out of the bathroom in appropriate clothing for the day. "Sweetheart, you're not going to change?"

Lei could care less. It's not like he's on a date. More specifically, it's not like he's actually forward to meeting these people. "Nah, I'm pretty sure these clothes are alright."

"Oh, okay," Suki replies as she picks up her bags, "Lei can you help me with these luggage?"

"Yes mam." There were quite an amount of luggage to hold for two people. It's not like before when Koji was there to help. As they both walked out of their room, arms filled with bags, they proceeded up to the top of the ship and saw the beautiful island right in front of them. The captain lowered the ramp to the dock, and three Air Acolytes came to assist.

"Hello there. You must be Suki. I'm Mariko," she introduces as she shakes her hand, "The acolytes and I are here to help our welcomed guests."

"Thank you so much!" Suki replied greatly. Mariko and an acolytes took Suki's luggage, while the other acolyte took Lei's, but he insisted on keeping his backpack on him.

As the acolytes went back down the ramp, Suki and Lei followed.

Once they were on the dock, the acolytes headed to the dormitories with the luggage, while Suki saw the familiar faces she had been waiting to see. Katara and Aang had big smiles on their faces. She can't help but smile the same way too.

Having not seen these great friends in long years, Suki ran up to Katara, and Katara ran back to her. They both embraced powerfully, tears forming in their eyes. It felt comfortable to hug a close friend you haven't seen in many years.

"Suki... Look at you," Katara says delicately, "You're still as pretty as ever."

"I can say the same about you Katara," Suki replied fragilely.

Both women were the best of friends in their young years, and it felt great to be reunited. So great, that they find it hard to speak. As Suki and Katara fell into another hug, Suki also looked behind her and saw the other friendly face. A certain airbender that was a great friend too.

Once she finished her hug with Katara, she went to hug Aang. "It's great to see you again, Aang."

"Great to see you too, Suki," Aang replied.

As she lets go of her embrace with Aang, she quickly examined her surroundings and the past friends in front of her, a smile on her face. "Wow, how is it that the almighty Avatar and his master waterbending wife live in such a beautiful place, and both the couple managed to become even more attractive as they age?"

"Oh you know," Aang answers as he puts his arm around his wife, "Katara is just lucky to end up with a good looking, powerful man like me. Right sweetie?" He questions sarcastically with a grin on his face.

"Actually I think you're lucky to end up with me," Katara replies with her finger on his chest, "Oh almighty Avatar."

"Maybe that's right Aang," Suki added, "Is Katara's beauty an element you mastered yet?"

"Well," Aang replied, "We have three children."

Katara gave him a slap in the shoulder and the three laughed. They haven't had these types of conversations in awhile.

With the ramp already raised back up, the ship blew its horn once more and left the dock.

Aang and Katara noticed the young man waiting there.

"Is that Lei?" Katara asked loudly as she pointed towards him. She obviously knew it was Lei.

"Yes indeed," Suki answered, "That's my little boy right there."

"Little? That's an adult right there!" Aang replied in the same volume as Katara. They both wanted Lei to hear.

_Well, here goes my cue._ Lei walked from the dock to the couple and waved hello.

"Hi... I'm Lei," he addresses in the most casual manner he can think of at the moment.

Aang chuckled as her gave the boy a strong handshake, with Katara hugging him after.

"Look at you!" Katara says as she cups the boy's cheeks, "You are a fine, handsome young man."

The couple didn't want to say it, but Lei is the spitting image of Sokka. It is amazing to finally get to see this young man, yet heartbreaking to have not known of him for seventeen years.

"Uhmmm, thanks," Lei says, feeling awkward at the moment, but at least complimented.

"Feel free to make yourself at home, okay Lei? Our home is your home," Katara addresses. She has much to know about Lei, and she couldn't be any happier that she finally met her nephew.

"That's right," Aang added as he puts his hand on the boy's shoulder, "We're all a family, and we're going to treat you as the valued guest you deserve to be."

Lei shivered, though not too noticeably. 'Family.' He doesn't know if he's comfortable treating the Avatar and his wife as 'family' so far, but he smiled at the two and thanked them for their warm welcomes.

When their conversation finished. Katara volunteered to bring Suki to her room at the women's dormitory, and told Aang to bring Lei to his room. Everyone agreed and headed their ways.

On the way to the women's dormitory, Suki would comment on the island's remarkable features, with Katara thanking her. The island was truly impressive. Its architecture and design were truly brilliant.

Once they made it to Suki's guest room, they noticed that the acolytes already had everything set up. The room was well furnished, and the luggage was neatly organized.

"Wow, your acolytes are fast aren't they?"

"Yes they are," Katara replied, "Organization is one of their specialties."

As Suki started unpacking, Katara decided to help her while also starting a conversation. "So, how are you feeling right now?"

"Very welcomed, thanks to you Katara."

Katara smiled, though that wasn't the answer she was technically looking for. "Wonderful! Glad you will be enjoying you're stay here," she says warmly. However, she did notice the slightly faint anxiety that just appeared on Suki's face. "I really hope you'll be enjoying you're stay here Suki."

"I hope so too Katara," Suki states softly as she begins putting her clothes in the drawer besides her bed. "I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous though. If Toph was here, she would sense my heart beating rapidly."

Katara gave Suki an apologetic look. "Suki, I understand why you're so nervous, but have faith in my brother."

Suki's heart cringed. She had loved that man more than anything. Even if they haven't seen each other for eighteen years due to that horrible fight, feelings for him still remain. Does he even feel the same way? She finds it hard to have faith.

"Katara... I'm, I'm just scared. I managed to bring Lei with me, and I felt I made the right choice, but it's just nerve-wrecking. I don't know what's bound to erupt, and my son will most likely be involved."

"Suki, relax and take a deep breath," she addressed calmly before the Kyoshi warrior got emotional, "Things may seem tense at the moment, but I believe Sokka will come on good terms. When you told me about Lei, I was saddened and angry at you for not telling any of us about him."

Suki felt the guilt hit her heart once again. She had felt this guilt numerous times and admitted to herself that not mentioning about Lei will always be one of her greatest mistakes, but she listened to the waterbender continue with her statement.

"But I placed myself in your shoes, and I understood the predicament you were in. I may think that you could've done a better choice, but what's done is done and I can only look forward to the future. I'm glad your back Suki, and I really need to get to know Lei. If I feel that way, I guarantee Sokka will too."

Suki felt some solace within her. Though she was glad Katara showed compassion towards her even when she made a serious mistake, she knows this situation would be more tense when she faces her ex-husband. All she could do now was hug Katara. She could really use the warmth of a friend.

Meanwhile, Aang's conversation with Lei wasn't exactly a lively one. Aang tried his best talking with the teenager by asking him friendly questions and talking about his stay here at the island. So far the only words that would come out of Lei's mouth were "yes," "no," "nice," and "cool." It seems that he wasn't interested in anything Aang had to say.

Once they were in the guest room, Aang thought of any possible way to start a good conversation. "So the bedroom is well-equipped with anything you need. A nice soft bed, a drawer to keep all your clothes, a window with a perfect view of the plaza, and your own personal shower."

"Cool," Lei replied simply.

_Darn, can't this kid warm up to his uncle already?_ Aang just wanted Lei to feel comfortable, not only with his visit here in Republic City, but the people around him who are considered 'family.' While Lei tossed his backpack on the bed and began opening the drawer to put his clothes in, Aang noticed a katana sticking out of his backpack.

"Ah, what a nice sword you have there Lei."

"Oh thanks, my mom bought it for me when I was twelve."

Aang picked up the katana and noticed its sleek design. The blade was shiny and sharp with a nice curve, with its handle neatly crafted. "I know this design anywhere. Made in Ba Sing Se isn't it?"

Lei, suddenly intrigued with the conversation, replied back, "Correct. Kyoshi Island has some shipments from Ba Sing Se every now and then. My mom had a friend who knew a guy who gave us a special deal." The 'friend' he was talking about was Koji, but he didn't feel like addressing his name or even talking about him.

"It's a beautiful sword, isn't it?" Aang questions.

"Yes indeed. I fell in love with it when I first laid my eyes on it. I loved my mom more than ever at that time too."

Aang chuckled. An interest in swords and a sense of humor. This boy truly obtained his father's traits. "Maybe one day you can show me some tricks. You look like a real warrior. Please Lei?"

Lei smiled, this man isn't half-bad at all. "No problem, Avatar Aang."

"Lei, please," Aang states as he puts his hand up, "Just Aang."

Lei was surprised. This is the Avatar, master of all four elements, and he was allowed to address him informally. "Okay, Aang."

Aang laughed lightly and gave the boy a firm handshake.

Soon after helping Lei unpack the rest of his stuff, Mariko walked in. "Aang, Lei, lunch is ready. Suki and Katara are on their way to the dining hall."

"Thanks for the notice Mariko," the Avatar says as she bows and leaves the room. "So Lei, you hungry? We have chicken with garlic sauce and steamed rice ready." Though Aang is a vegetarian, he's accepts the fact that Katara had these types of food prepared for guests. This is the type of food most people like anyway.

"Sweet!" Lei exclaims, "I could use some of that!"

* * *

><p><em>Finally the weekend. <em>Having just wrapped up another council meeting, Sokka went to his office to organize his papers. He could really use a weekend right now. There's plenty of things to catch up on, including his friends.

The meeting went well. Potential shipments were expected to be exported within a few weeks, much to Zuko's happiness. The chairman tried his best not to have any awkward eye contact with the Firelord since yesterday's incident at Hong's.

"Excited for the weekend, councilman?"

Sokka turned to see Zuko at the doorway. Another typical scenario. "Geez Zuko, don't you ever knock?"

"Oh, uhhhhhh," Zuko stepped back, closed the door, knocked, and opened it again, "Excited for the weekend, councilman?" He asked with another forced smile on his face.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh. "Of course Firelord. We could use a break can't we?"

Zuko smiled back, glad that there was no tension between the two. "Yeah, we need time to catch up."

"Look Zuko," the chairman spoke softly, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. Don't think it was your fault."

"There's no need to apologize Sokka. Let's just pretend it never happened, deal?" Zuko asks as he stretches his arm out to Sokka.

"Deal," he replies, shaking the Firelord's hand.

"So, any plans for tonight? I was thinking you and I could check out the Cabbage Corp building to see if it's almost finished."

"Oh sorry Zuko, maybe we can do that tomorrow. I'm having dinner at Aang's."

Zuko's eyes widened. He remembered Aang telling him that he'll arrange to have Sokka meet Suki this week. He didn't know it was today.

"Zuko, you okay?"

"Huh," the Firelord snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sorry. Just zoned out for a second, hehe."

"Hmmmm, zoning out weirdly right when I told you I'm having dinner at Aang's?"

_Uh oh. _"Uhhhhh..." the Firelord tried his best to come out with a lie, "Sorry, I zoned out because..."

"Aang is surprising me with something isn't he? He told you not to tell me?"

"Ummmmm... yeah! I'm not telling you though, could be roasted chicken probably." That was the only lie Zuko could think of.

"Well since you said it could be roasted chicken, then you might as well gave it away. I'm expecting roasted chicken tonight, regardless if that type of meat, or any meat, is against air nomadic culture."

_Phew, that was close. _Zuko thought as he attempted to laugh at Sokka's comment.

"Alright Zuko, I'll see you tomorrow. I told Toph I'll pay her a visit at the police headquarters before I head to the island tonight," he says as he puts the remaining papers in his drawer.

"Okay Sokka, see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Lunch was delicious. The acolytes sure knew how to prepare a meal, and Suki and Lei were thankful that Aang and Katara had everything set up for them.<p>

As Lei got up and went to the plaza to get some fresh air, the three decided to talk about their plan for tonight.

"Okay Suki," the Avatar spoke, "Sokka is coming tonight expecting dinner, which he will have. But what he doesn't know is that you'll be here. Once he gets off the ferry, Mariko will lead him here and that's when you'll come in. Katara and I will pick up the kids from school and spend the night in Republic City. We'll probably make it home at midnight. One of our most trusted acolytes, Mariko, has everything handled."

"Plus the kids like staying in the city late at night anyway," Katara added.

Suki smiled softly, "I am so excited to meet your kids. And Sokka... Boy, I just need tonight to come already so I can get this over with. I'm just afraid of the aftermath."

"Don't worry Suki," Katara assured once more, "Everything will be alright. You have us."

"Honestly Suki," Aang added, "We believe Sokka needs to have this confrontation with you. Even Zuko agrees."

Suki's eyebrows went up, "Really?"

"Yes Suki," Katara claims, "Sokka hasn't been himself lately. These past few months it seems that he's choosing to distract himself. We haven't really seen him that much lately. And also..." she pauses briefly before continuing, "I just couldn't believe he was in a relationship with a married woman. The woman who is the mother of my son's friend. This just isn't Sokka."

Aang placed a hand on his wife's lap, knowing how she feels about Sokka's actions. Aang himself feels the same way.

Though Suki is still nervous about tonight, this conversation shows that tonight's confrontation with her ex-husband is much needed.

"Just imagine how Bumi would react if he found out," Katara added once more.

"Lei would throw a fit if he found out too," Suki also added. "How about we keep this stuff away from the kids?"

"Deal," Aang answers as Katara nods her head.

Once the acolytes came to take their empty dishes away, the Avatar and his wife wished their luck for Suki as they left to go pick up their children from school. Meanwhile, Suki went out to the plaza to talk to her son about what's going on for the night.

"Lei, sweetheart."

"Yeah mom?" Lei answers as he sits on the bench overlooking the Republic City skyline.

"Sokka is coming tonight." Suki wasn't going to address him as 'his father' again to avoid giving her son an uncomfortable feeling.

"Actually mom, I'll be going out in the city for the night. I'll let you and what's-his-face meet alone."

"What?! Lei, you just got here! This city is humongous! How are you going to go alone?"

"Mom, don't worry," Lei assured her, "Aang and Katara have the acolytes giving us exclusive care for our stay here. I'll just take the ferry to the city, explore the place a little, and I'll be back late at night after you have your little talk with, you know, that guy."

Suki sighed. She was hoping her son would meet Sokka tonight too, but maybe it's best he wasn't close by at the moment. When Suki announces to Sokka that he has a son, emotions will arise for sure. "So you don't want to... see him tonight?"

"No," Lei answered as he took one deep breath. "However, I do think he should meet me solely. Just me and him."

His mother was surprised. Lei never really cared about Sokka, nor wanted to meet him since he was little. And now he's saying that he wants to have a meeting with Sokka alone?

"Lei, you really sure about that?"

"Yeah mom. It's better that way honestly. I should get to know my own dad, and see if I like him or not."

"Oh, okay," Suki replied. She admitted that Lei's plan is a smart one. Sokka should meet his son for himself.

"Well mom, I'm going to my room now to change into some clothes for the night."

"Okay Lei. You be safe alright?"

"Yep," Lei answered as he walked toward the male's dormitory. But before he continued walking, he stopped and turned around to tell his mom one more thing. "Oh by the way mom. When he finds out about my existence, tell him I said he should have the balls to meet me."

And with that, he went off into his room, leaving his mother taken by surprise with that comment.

After a few minutes, Suki went back to her room herself, waiting for the night and for Mariko to call her at the appropriate time.

* * *

><p>"Alright councilman, spill the beans," the blind earthbender addressed as she stood up from her office chair.<p>

"What beans master?" Sokka questioned sarcastically as he sat on the couch right beside her desk.

"Zuko paid me a visit last night, and told me something you never told me before," Toph stated with a faint smirk on her face.

"Wha-what?" _Oh no, please don't tell me that scar-faced Firelord blurted out something that wasn't meant to be said. Please don't tell me Toph knows about Hu Li._

"You had a threesome before! Almost three years ago in fact, and you never told me!" The blind earthbender exclaimed.

"Oh... that," Sokka said as he faked a laugh. _That Firelord better make sure he keeps his mouth shut tighter. _"Sorry I haven't told you about that haha. You know my life gets busy and I didn't have the time to discuss my sexual escapades."

"Uh huh, alright. So, tell me about it playboy. How was it like? How old were they?" Toph questioned with a grin.

Toph was also a best friend to him, much like Aang and Zuko. This powerful earthbender is like a sister to him. The thing with Toph, she also has certain traits about her that made her appear to be the brother he never had. She was never a typical girly woman, and Sokka always liked that about her. He can talk with her the way any guy can talk with their guy friends.

"Well let's see, both those women were actually in their early 30s as a matter of fact," Sokka claimed, "They were single and ready to mingle. Had some pretty good bodies for a couple of 30-something year-olds. We met at a party at Chin's hotel thrown by Cabbage Corp. After a few dances and drinks, we booked ourselves a room and had some conversations. They told me I was really handsome, and started feeling my arms."

"Oh boy, let me guess, you're ego got in the way that moment," the blind earthbender claimed knowingly.

"Well I mean if they were impressed with my physique, I had to show em you know?" Sokka replied back in a pretended cocky tone, "I took off my shirt, let these women feel my pecs and my abs. Next thing you know, they both stripped fully naked and boom, threesome initiated. I was sitting on the edge of the bed with one woman licking my neck and the other one unzipping my pants and sucked my p-"

"Hey hey hey! I don't need to know that part Sokka!" Toph interrupted.

Sokka laughed, "Well let's just say I was blown away at the moment. Then I finished off the other woman."

"Oh you little man-whore," Toph comments as he chuckled.

When it comes to the woman he's slept with, Sokka described many of the scenarios to Toph. She was chill and laid-back, unlike Aang or Zuko who are more likely to judge.

"Yeah, and... that was how that night ended. Got up early in the morning and just left the two sleeping in the room, while I just went home and laid on my bed..." the Water Tribe councilman stated faintly.

Toph noticed his change of tone. First he was excited, bragging about how he scored two women at the same time. Any guy would. However, now he seems that he isn't so proud of that. Then again, only arrogant men would be proud of that type of action.

"You okay Sokka?"

"You know Toph... I guess you can say my hormones took over for the night. Not my heart. Well... never my heart."

Toph understood. Ever since his nasty break up with Suki, Toph noticed Sokka was not exactly the respectable warrior all his friends knew him during their youth. She noticed how Sokka spent lots of time managing world peace, and soon starting looking for love. He did manage to accomplish many tasks throughout the world, of which Toph is proud of. But love was something he didn't find.

Now is one those moments when Toph would stop pretending to be one of those guy friends Sokka always wanted, and started making real sense

"Look, Sokka. You are a really successful man. Based on what people say, you're really good looking too, but I don't know what you look like so I can't judge," she joked briefly, allowing Sokka to laugh momentarily before continuing, "But just watch yourself. Watch what path you pursue and what actions you take. When I was pregnant, I was left for another woman."

Sokka always felt guilty whenever he thought about Toph being left by that fool. He was a no-great scum who didn't deserve an amazing woman like Toph. What type of idiot would leave his girlfriend when she's pregnant?

Yet another reason why Sokka felt guilt was how he compared this situation to his previous relationship with Hu Li. How would her husband feel if he ever found out Hu Li would have left him for Sokka?

"However," Toph continued, "I moved on. I wish I never got myself involved with that bastard, but I also had the most amazing daughter ever. She is what gets me through in life. She is the reason why I don't make poor choices. I think of her, and then there's a reason to smile."

Sokka smiled himself. He was so proud of Toph. She raised Lin all be herself and did an amazing job. She is strong, not in her bending, but her heart too. Yes, she may have made some mistakes in the past and ended up with the wrong person, but she vouched never to make any mistakes again. She could be who she wants to be, who she needs to be, and no man can tell her otherwise.

This is what Sokka admires so much about her. He went up to her, encased her in a warm hug and spoke softly to her, "My goal in life is to be as incredible as you."

"Please, I'm one of kind," Toph states playfully, allowing Sokka to chuckle. "But I believe you can end up the same too. Promise me, you choose the path your heart tells you to. Not your hormones, not your ego, not your brain, but your heart. Alright?"

Sokka looked at her blind eyes, and she could also feel his gaze upon her.

They may not have any romantic feelings for each other, but they do love each other as great friends and help each other through harsh times. Sokka was there for when that man left her. More importantly, he was there to raise Lin. Sokka helped Toph through her toughest moments in life, and now it's time for Toph to do the same.

"Promise me Sokka?" She asked once more.

"I promise," Sokka stated.

"Good," she says as the separated from their hug. "Well I should really get going now. It's getting dark. Poor Lin had to spend a long day in daycare today due to my busy work. I have to make it up to her tomorrow."

"Oh yes, go get Lin! I have to go take my boat to Aang and Katara's place for dinner."

"Sounds nice," the blind earthbender says as they left the office. "Well, I'm on my way now. Tell twinkle-toes and sugar queen I said hi. Later!"

"Later Toph," Sokka chuckled.

* * *

><p>The city lights began to illuminate. It is now night time.<p>

The chairman of Republic City took his seat on the top of his private boat and sets sail towards Air Temple Island. On this short fifteen-minute ride to the island, Sokka thought about his promise to Toph.

As of now, his heart is with his friends. His family. He needs to catch up with his friends more. He needs to see his sister more. He should bring the kids places. He should even go to the Southern Water Tribe to visit his dad.

_Yeah. All I need are my friends my family. I don't need any woman in my life at the moment. I should stop searching, and focus more on what truly makes me happy. Thanks Toph._

Once he approached the island, he stopped his small boat at the dock and lowered the ramp. He proceeded down his boat and then headed up the stairs of the island. As he approached the plaza, he saw Mariko waiting there.

"Good evening Councilman Sokka," Mariko welcomed him warmly.

"Oh hey Mariko."

"I'm here to escort you to dinner. Shall we head?"

"Oh...sure," Sokka said, somewhat confused. Out of all the times he came to the island, he never had an acolyte escort him.

On their way to the dining hall, he was surprised that the whole place seems quiet. No acolytes talking, no children screaming. Finally, they made it to the dining room. The room was neatly lit with some candles, though the lights of Republic City were enough to brighten up the room. Sokka could see the delicious roasted chicken Zuko hinted of sitting on the table. However, there were only two plates.

"Mariko, where is everyone?"

"Just take your seat Councilman Sokka," Mariko addressed, "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay..."Sokka took his seat and watched Mariko stepped out of the room, closing the door. He refused to eat until everyone came. He found it be really strange that Aang, Katara and the children were not at the dining hall yet. He didn't even see the children playing around outside. Out of all the times he visited Air Temple Island, why does it seem so quiet today?

Finally, after five minute, the door opened.

Sokka froze at the familiar figure stepping into the room.

_Suki..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One last note:<strong>  
><em>

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. For The First Time

"Suki..."

"Hello... Sokka."

This is when Sokka knew. _Everyone had this planned, didn't they?_

Awkward tension filled the air. The silence in the dining table was surreal. Hearts were beating rapidly. For the first time in eighteen years, Sokka and Suki finally caught sight of each other physically.

Of course, Suki still saw pictures of him in the newspaper every now and then. He was even more handsome than he was in the pictures. She can see his muscles and good physique outlined through the slim shirt he was wearing. This man was always easy on the eyes, especially for her.

Sokka, on the other hand, never even seen her once ever since he left Kyoshi Island that day. However, seeing her here right now wearing a simple light green dress, auburn hair falling right above her shoulders, and her purple eyes staring right into him, Sokka knew one thing: _This woman is just as beautiful as when I first saw here._

Suki walked slowly to the table. Even though she is still nervous and feels uneasy, at least the conversation started. She took the chair on the opposite side of the table that faced Sokka directly and sat down, speaking to him, "It's nice to see you again."

He was speechless. There was no words he can think of to say. This was a sudden surprise. Had he knew he was going to see Suki again, he would have practiced his emotions for this meeting. Yet, there was one thing he knew he can say first, "It's nice to see you again too, Suki." It wasn't a lie of course.

Suki smiled nonetheless, and was happy to see Sokka smiling too. This meeting so far had a good start. Now it's time for her to find something interesting to talk about to prevent any awkward silences.

"I can't believe you're the chairman of the council," Suki claimed enthusiastically, "This whole nation probably bows down to you."

The chairman himself chuckled lightly. Boy, he missed that charming voice so much. "Oh it could be bitter work sometimes, but you know, I'm just trying my best to help keep this nation and the rest of the world intact."

"You seem to be doing a good job Sokka," Suki replied happily, "The Avatar and the Firelord better watch out. They started this nation and who knows, the chairman will probably take over."

"Haha, maybe you're right Suki. The Avatar is too busy babying the new bison herd he found while the Firelord still tries to gain more honor. Typical."

Both the chairman and the Kyoshi warrior laughed. Eighteen years, and they can still have a normal conversation. One with smiles and laughter. Better to have started off the night this way. They both decided to eat dinner together, using forks and knives to cut pieces of the roasted chicken on the center of the table to eat with their separate plates of rice.

"So Suki, tell me about you. How's Kyoshi Island?"

"The island's going great! Thanks for asking! I'm still a warrior. I'm still teaching young ones. Ty Lee helps me a lot. And of course, I have Le-" Suki paused right before she finished the last part of her sentence, while also noticing Sokka raising an eyebrow to what Suki was trying to say. This wasn't the right time to mention Lei. Not yet. "I have lots of teenagers and young kids to teach. Great to see some business at the dojo."

"Really now?" Sokka was intrigued. Honestly, he's glad to know Suki herself is on a good path. "That's great!"

"Yes indeed," Suki adds, "And the island as a whole is doing quite well too. Of course, we don't have an actively booming economy like Republic City, but trade and tourism helps out the island quite a lot. Doesn't really matter that much to me though, people like Ty Lee and I like to stay around the villages or by the beach."

"Ah, nice to see the island is doing fairly well, and good to know you're still enjoying life there too."

"Yeah, but it's the important things that makes my life enjoyable," Suki says as her eyes drift off.

Noticing his ex-wife zoning out, Sokka knew exactly what she meant, "Being around your family and friends is what's important. Doing your job is what's important. It's what makes life meaningful, right?"

"Right Sokka," Suki quietly answers, a small smile on her face. _Lei made my life so meaningful._

As they both finished up dinner, Suki decided to stir the conversation a little before Sokka had to get up and leave. She wanted to have this conversation go somewhere. Just the anticipation of this one night had her mind going insane for the past few days. It was time to get deeper.

"Sokka... I missed you so much."

Sokka looked at Suki, then back to his plate. Taking a deep breath and closing eyes. "I missed you too Suki, I really do."

Suki placed her hand on his, getting ready for what's to come for this conversation. "I think we need to talk..."

"What do you want to talk about Suki?" Sokka asked quietly.

"There's lots of thing we need to catch up on each other's lives, I know, but, I..." Suki paused, not feeling strong enough to address what she wanted to say. Yet, she still saw Sokka looking at her, anxiously waiting for what she had to say, so Suki persisted, "I want to know, if you still have feelings for me."

Now it Sokka's turn to pause in this conversation. He froze seeing Suki walking into the dining table, now he froze again with that statement. He really didn't know how to respond. Of course he missed her, but what good will this make? Things ended sourly last time, and he doesn't want another event like that to happen. He's dealt with sadness and depression for a long time, and he can't have those dark times come back to him. Plus, he had a reason for leaving Kyoshi Island eighteen years ago anyway.

Finally, after an awkward silence and leaving Suki nervous for what he had to say, Sokka finally spoke, "Suki, it was a mistake for you to come here."

Suki's mouth dropped slightly, her hand taken back from Sokka, "What? Why?"

Sokka closed his eyes once more, trying to find the proper tone to address this situation that was forming. "You're only going to complicate things more, Suki."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she tried her best to hold it back. "Sokka, what are you talking about? I traveled all the way from Kyoshi Island to see you. I traveled a long way!" Her voice began to quiver, and a tear dripped from her eye, "And here you are, telling me that I'm wrong to have come here? To have come see you?"

Seeing the pain in his ex-wife's eyes always pierced Sokka's heart. She is still so beautiful when she cries. Sokka turned his head slightly, avoiding contact with her eyes that hit him strongly enough. He spoke, "Suki, I missed you so much too, but we had enough heart break didn't we?"

The Kyoshi Warrior didn't know how to respond. Yes, her heart was broken fully ever since their separation, but she still thought of the possibility of her and Sokka reconciling. Now, this night is their chance, and she is deeply saddened by the fact that Sokka wouldn't accept it. "Sokka, it's been eighteen years. I have a lived a life and I thought I moved on from you," she claims as she let the tears slowly fall, "But I was wrong. You still stay on my mind every now and then. It's especially hard to forget you when..."

Noticing her pausing again, Sokka looked at her with sharp eyes, "When what Suki?"

_When Lei looks just like you. _"When I see you around the newspapers or hear of you through tourists. No matter what, I can't get you off my mind when there's something or someone constantly reminding me of you."

"So is that my fault Suki?" He shouted. "You said you would find someone better than me? Did you?"

Suki was hurt and offended by the sudden attitude given by her ex-husband. She was about to mention Koji in retaliation, but decided not to add more turmoil to the already heated conversation. Looks like Sokka remembered that awful day as vividly as she did. "That shouldn't matter right now Sokka."

"And what's suppose to matter? Me and you?" Sokka yelled, "Cause let me tell you, you mattered to me more than anything. Yet, you couldn't accept my duties. If I took you back into my life, what's going to happen next? Are you going to complain about how I spend too much time at the council fixing the world, and not spending time with you? Oh yeah, and let me guess, I crave success, right?"

Suki was surprised with Sokka's anger at moment. He's using her words she said to him eighteen years ago, and is throwing it back in her face. She wanted to yell at him, about how much she's hurting too. She knew Sokka was a great man and wanted to help the world, but she also knew Sokka overdid it to the point where he focused solely on enhancing his image to people. She wanted to argue that his proposed priority was what contributed to their marriage crumbling apart. Yet, she had a feeling that if she continued to defend herself, a similar argument to the one they had eighteen years ago would have unfolded. All she could do right now was just sit there, eyes down and tears dripping continuously.

When he noticed his ex-wife had nothing else to say, that's when he figured the conversation should end. Tears were forming in his eyes too, but he won't let them fall. At least he'll try not to let them fall. "I'm done for the night Suki," he addressed quietly as he got up and headed out the dining table.

"And where are you going now?" Suki yelled as she got up herself, her voicing shaking tremendously. "You're just going to leave me again? Even after I traveled all this way just to see you?"

Sokka stopped in his tracks and bothered not to turn around to face her. He knows that if he see's Suki crying, his heart will break even more that it already did. "Suki," he spoke calmly, "I can't be here right now."

"Why, so you can just continue on with your life without me? And if I can't accept it, then I can just stay out of your way? Is that it?" She shouts furiously. Now it was her turn to throw Sokka's words back in his face.

Trying his best to avoid this situation before having an emotional meltdown, Sokka proceeded to walk away. As he opened the door out the dining table, he heard Suki spoke once more.

"Because I can't not be around you Sokka..." She spoke quietly, her voice still quivering, "I can't handle the heartache," she proclaims as she sniffles, "I need you."

Sokka turned around to look at her, his face filled with sorrow and a tear falling out of his eye. His ex-wife was looking back at him, trails of tears on her cheeks and overall sadness on her face. She is so beautiful, so meaningful, and Sokka just wanted to walk up to her, hold her and kiss her forcefully.

_No, I can't. I can't risk another heartbreak with her, especially when I tried my best to heal._

"I'm, sorry Suki," he says as he leaves the dining room, shutting the door.

Again, he left the woman he loved crying by herself.

* * *

><p>The kids always loved riding a hot air balloon over the city. Having been used to riding on sky bison, especially Appa, they were never afraid of heights. Republic City looks amazing from the sky, especially at night. Its bright lights illuminate the landscape. The kids would try to pick out familiar spots from where they stand, while Aang and Katara would hold each other's hand and absorb the breathtaking view.<p>

"Mommy, daddy, look! I'm gonna try to see if I can see our guests from here!" Kya exclaimed while pointing out towards Air Temple Island.

"Chill Kya," Bumi responded, "How would you even see people from here anyway?"

"You never know Bumi," Kya retaliated while sticking her tongue out at her older brother.

Tenzin was also looking at Air Temple Island. He liked to see the flying bison soaring around. Then, he noticed something, "Hey, look! That looks like uncle Sokka's boat!"

The whole family looked out and spotted the boat leaving the island.

"That is uncle Sokka's boat!" Kya exclaimed.

Aang and Katara looked at each other with curiosity. Katara whispered quietly to Aang, "I hope everything went well."

Bumi found it weird to see his uncle's boat leaving the island and noticed the exchanged looks on his parents' faces. "Is something wrong? Did uncle not know we're out for the night?"

"No son," Aang answered, "He definitely didn't."

"Awww, poor uncle Sokka," Kya spoke sadly, "He probably came to see us and was probably going to have fun with us."

"Don't worry Kya," Katara assured her daughter, "We'll see uncle Sokka very soon. We'll probably go out together too." That she knew would comfort her children.

After another half an hour, and noticing Tenzin getting sleepy and Kya yawning, the family decided to head home. It was safe to go after noticing Sokka's boat leaving the island. The hot air balloon slowly descended right by the port and the family took a short walk to the ferry.

However, Bumi still had plans for the night. "Mom, dad, I think I'll see you home in a few hours. I told Zhang I'll meet him at a new restaurant to have a late night meal."

"Bumi! This late? Why would you make plans after we had a family night?! " His mother didn't really feel comfortable about her teenage son being out in the city this late at night.

"Don't worry mom," Bumi assured his mother before he gets scolded, "I'll be safe. And the reason why I made plans is because you guys told me that it's best we stay out long so our guests can spend the night handling some business themselves, and you never even mentioned what business."

Aang and Katara gave each other a guilty glance. They felt bad that they had to lie to their children so they wouldn't know that they're uncle and long lost aunt-in-law had to have an encounter for the night.

"I think Bumi is old enough to stay this late," Aang added.

"Fine, but make sure you make it home before midnight okay?" Katara asserted strictly.

"Yes mom!" He answers as he walks his separate way.

Moments after, Aang, Katara and their two youngest children made it to their private ferry, with the White Lotus assisting them. As the boat left the port, Aang carried Tenzin who fell asleep and Kya went to sit near the edge, loving to see the city lights.

Katara talked quietly to Aang, not wanting to wake up Tenzin or letting Kya hear. "Aang, I really wonder if everything went okay."

"I hope so Katara."

"I mean, if Sokka's boat left the island, does that mean Suki went with him or something? And what about Lei?"

Aang had no answers. "Honestly Katara, we'll just have to find out once the ferry reaches our dock in ten minutes."

Katara let out a small sigh. "I'm just nervous for the both of them Aang. Like I wonder if Sokka found about Lei already, or what if Suki mentioned Hu Li."

"Yeah, I thought about that when Bumi mentioned he's hanging with Zhang for the night," Aang added. Zhang is close friends with Bumi, and is the son of Hu Li. It would be hectic if Bumi and Zhang found out about Hu Li's affair with Sokka.

The waterbender grabbed her husband's hand and placed her head on his shoulder opposite from the one Tenzin was sleeping on. "Whatever happened, I hope things didn't go too bad."

Aang kissed her on her forehead. He wanted to tell her that everything will be okay, but he's not even sure about that.

Within a few minutes, the ferry reached the dock and the family walked out towards their island. Once the couple and their children reached their house, Katara told her daughter to take a bath and get ready for bed, while Aang woke Tenzin and gave him a bath.

Katara told Aang to bring the kids to bed because she had check up on Suki. Of course, Aang complied and the waterbender walked to the women's dormitory. It only took a few minutes to get there because she was in a rush to see if everything went alright.

Finally, once she made it to the front door of her guest room, she knocked. "Suki? You in there?"

After a few more knocks and no response, Katara was about to head back until the door opened. There was Suki, tear stains all on her cheeks and pain evident in her face. It was clearly obvious that she had crying for a long time.

"Oh... Suki," Katara spoke silently as she grabbed her Kyoshi Warrior friend in an embrace.

* * *

><p>Lei found this city to be quite amusing. Even at this time at night, many people were still walking around and lots mobiles were still moving on the streets. There are stores and restaurants that are open twenty-four hours, which Lei thought was crazy. At this time, everyone in his village back at Kyoshi Island would be asleep. He assumed that it's the bustling energy of this city that keeps everyone awake. The city lights and fast-paced energy is definitely preventing him from becoming sleepy.<p>

He wishes Jia was here with him. He knew Jia would have lots of things to say while walking around Republic City, from its impoverished sections to its high class neighborhoods. If only she could be here right now, he wouldn't have to walk this place alone.

After much more minutes of walking, he noticed a sign across the street that read "Koji's restaurant." He could tell the place has recently opened.

_Well, looks like his restaurant chain is becoming successful._

Hearing his stomach growl, Lei figured he could use either some pork chops or smoked salmon at the moment. After all, that's what Koji's restaurants are mostly known for throughout the world.

Once he walked across the street and entered the restaurant, he was surprised to see the restaurant almost fully packed. It's surprising to see so much people this late at night eating, but then again, this is a big city, not a small village. Luckily, there were two small tables side by side around the corner of the restaurant that were empty, so the waitress was able to accompany him to his table. Lei already knew what he wanted to order. He went with pork chops.

While waiting for his meal, Lei noticed the waitress accompanying two other teenagers to the table right next to him. The two teenagers looked at the menu and were trying to discuss what to order. Lei could hear them talking at full volume.

"Bumi, what are you getting?"

"I don't know, there's lots of good options here."

Figuring out that the teenagers are completely unaware of this chain restaurant, Lei decided to drop in on their conversation, "Might I suggest either the smoked salmon or the pork chops. That's what this restaurant chain is known for."

Both looking at the teenaged stranger talking to them, the two teenagers nodded their heads.

"Hmmmm, well I guess I could really use some pork chops. What about you Zhang?"

"I think I'll go with the smoked salmon."

"Oh yes, great choices guys," Lei addresses as the three of them laughed lightly.

Bumi gave this teenager a curious glance, eyebrows pressing forward. Something about him looks familiar.

Lei, noticing the brown-haired teen looking at him, asked, "Everything okay there?"

"Oh, sorry," Bumi apologized as he noticed he was staring at the teenaged stranger unintentionally, "It's just... you look so much like my uncle."

"Oh really now? So is that a compliment or what?" Lei questions jokingly.

"I mean he's related to me and everyone in my family is good looking. So yeah, you're complimented."

The three laughed once more. Lei was glad to see there's friendly teenagers in the city.

"I'm Bumi by the way," the brown-haired teenager introduced as he gave Lei a handshake.

The black-haired teen also introduced himself, "And I'm Zhang."

"Nice to meet you guys," Lei responded happily, shaking their hands. "I'm Lei, from Kyoshi Island."

Both the black and brown-haired teenagers had their eyes wide opened.

"Kyoshi Island?!" Zhang exclaimed. "Dude that's so far away from here! Welcome to Republic City man!"

"Haha thanks dude," Lei responded, "It's a nice place here. Very nice."

Bumi wanted to know more about this teenager having found that he's from Kyoshi Island. He remembered his parents mentioning they've been to Kyoshi Island before, and they even had a Kyoshi Warrior as a friend. "So how is Kyoshi Island anyway?"

"Well it's nothing like Republic City, I can tell you that," Lei answered, "But it's a nice, calm place. We have some good mountains and nice beaches. And over at the bay we have giant elephant koi and a humongous eel called the unagi."

The two fifteen year-olds were fascinated with Lei's description of Kyoshi Island. A unagi? Both these teens were adjusted to city life, and even though they have visited places outside of the United Nations, they are still unfamiliar with the world around them.

For the rest of the night, the three teenagers ate their meals and talked about anything teenaged males would talk about, from sports to girls.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, and Sokka just laid in bed, his eyes toward the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.<p>

_Did I hurt her badly? _

Sokka did not want to be the cause of her pain. He loved this woman tremendously, but he just couldn't get back with her instantly like that. He just doesn't want to risk the chance of being heartbroken all over again. His days of crying and depression are over. He's an independent man now.

Besides, like he told himself, he had his reason for leaving Kyoshi Island anyway.

_She's still so beautiful._

Even though he would tell himself that he shouldn't be with her, she still couldn't get her off of his mind. Eighteen years of moving on, or at least trying to move on, thoughts of her would enter his head every now and then.

_Do I still love her? _

As much as he would tell himself that he's over her, just one sight of her and his breath is taken away.

_Does she still love me?_

Laying on his bed, he knew he couldn't stop thinking about her. She said she needed him.

_Maybe I need her too..._

Sokka got up, went to the phone, and dialed Aang's number.

No one picked up, but it was actually no surprise. Everyone is probably asleep at this time. Yet, Sokka still persisted. He dialed the number once more. To his success, he heard a tiring voice on the other line.

"Hello...?"

"Aang."

"Sokka...?"

"Tomorrow morning, do me a favor," he addressed in a serious tone, "Tell Suki that I would appreciate it if she comes to visit me at my apartment."

And with that, he hung up. He didn't ask for a favor, he commanded it.

* * *

><p><strong>So for you guys who watch The Legend of Korra (hope you guys like Book 4 so far btw), you know Republic City as a really advanced city. Well for this story, just imagine Republic City as a really early 1900s New York City. Still a big city, but not much advances yet. For example, there are "mobiles" in this story, but they aren't advanced like the "Satomobiles" created by Hiroshi Sato. <strong>

**Anyway, thank you so much to the people that are reviewing. And for those of you who are reading but haven't review yet, please do so! Any comments and even suggestions are appreciated and helps!**


	7. Revelations

**So sorry for the long wait. The past two weeks, I was plagued by studying and tests. So far, this was one of my busiest times this semester. **

**At first, it was easy to get updates weekly, but now the semester is getting even so serious and challenging that it affects my time.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for the patience guys. I hope you guys are still liking the story. Let me know how you feel about the story through reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>Lei was surprised when he awakened to find that it was almost afternoon. Being a morning person, it was quite unusual for him to be waking up at a time like this. It makes him feel sloppy and unhealthy whenever he misses an early morning due to a long slumber. Makes sense though, he spent a long night wandering Republic City and making new friends.<p>

He got of bed and went to brush his teeth. He figured a shower can wait, since he has no plans for the day.

_I hope mom is okay._

Lei shook his head, trying to suppress any negative thoughts into the back of his mind. There's no need for mixed emotions and nerve-wrecking feelings, at least not for right now. He had a good time last night, and he's looking forward to having more days like that.

After coming out of the bathroom, switching out of his sleeping clothes into a simple shirt and soft pants, he went out the dormitory to explore the island. Never before has he seen anything related to Air Nomadic culture, and here he is walking around Avatar Aang's home. Uncle Aang's home. This place had everything, a large main temple building, dormitories, a nice dining hall, a greenhouse, a library , and even flying bison caves. Not to forget the amazing view of Republic City.

While he was near the training area, he heard a familiar voice. Sounds like huffs and puffs, the same sounds he would make when he practices with his katana. Making his way to the open courtyard, he was completely taken by surprise to find out who was making those sounds.

It was Bumi, the brown-haired teenager he met last night. Here he is, practicing sword movements on the courtyard.

_What the heck? What's he doing here?_

Not only was Lei surprised to see him on the island, but he was impressed with his fighting style too. The way Bumi would slice the air with swift movements, the way his hands had a firm grip, the way his feet moved accordingly to his style, it was indeed impressive. However, one thing that Lei noticed was an improper emotion. Something about his facial expression showed annoyance.

Finally, after Bumi finished his routine and took a seat on the bench, Lei decided to clap his hands. Surely that would make him notice that he didn't even see Lei standing there watching him.

When Bumi turned to look at him, Lei laughed softly at his surprised reaction.

"Lei? What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just surprised by two factors. One, that you're here on this island right now. And two, you're a pro at fighting with a sword."

Bumi, still shocked to see him there, laughed along and gave him a firm handshake. It was nice to see him again. "So Lei, really, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting the Avatar," Lei answered, "My mom is a friend of the Avatar and his wife. They all used to travel together in their younger years."

Bumi's mouth dropped, "Wait wait, you're our guests?"

Lei, giving a confused reaction, answered, "Uh, yeah I'm a guest here. What do you mean 'our'? Do you live here or something?"

"I'm the Avatar's son!"

This time, it was Lei's turn to have his jaw drop. "What?!"

"Dude, when I went to bed last night after coming back from Koji's, I would have no idea you were sleeping right here at my home the whole time," Bumi remarked as he laughs, "What are the odds?"

"Haha I know! Sorry, I didn't know Uncle Aang had a nonbending child."

The brown-haired teen was then taken aback by his statement, not so much because he felt unknown to people, but mainly because of how he just addressed his father. "Did you just call my dad, uncle?"

Lei froze. _Oops, wrong timing._

Smiling shyly and scratching the back of his head, the older teen spoke, "Oh yeah, I'm not just shocked about finding out your Aang's son..."

Bumi lifted an eyebrow, really intrigued by what Lei had to say next. "So... what else is the cause for this astonishment?"

"...I'm your cousin."

Bumi's eyes widened. Awkward silence filled the air momentarily. He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say.

"Bumi, looks like I have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em>Any second now... <em>

Suki stood right outside of her ex-husband's apartment, not wanting to knock just yet. Katara just comforted her last night after another heartbreak. Was she ready for what's to come?

Once Aang and Katara had dropped her off at the building, she was impressed with the exterior and interior designs of the place. Like many other buildings in Republic City, this one was very modernized. It seemed like the whole place was made of metal, but shaped into sleek designs. There were also many materials that resembled cultures of any of the four nations. She can tell this apartment complex houses a diverse array of residents, and her chairman ex-husband lives on the top floor of course.

It was thanks to the kind doorman that she ended in front of Sokka's door right now. She didn't know how to get to the top floor, and she had never ridden an 'elevator' before. Clearly this city is rapidly developing in transportation maneuvers like 'mobiles' and 'elevators.'

As she spends the last few minutes standing there, gazing at the door, anxiety would plague her mind. What events will unfold? What emotions will take place? She was shocked when Aang told her that Sokka practically demanded to see Suki.

_Come on, it's either now or never._

Her hand immediately went and knocked the door, as if she had no control over it. It was a fast reflex. Instead of just standing there and contemplate on what's going to happen, it was better to knock and get it over with.

After few more silent seconds, Suki knocked a second time. This time, she heard a slightly faded "I'm coming" response from the other side of the door. She took a deep breath.

Finally, Sokka opened the door.

"Hi Suki."

Sokka still had the same casual 'stay-at-home' appearance just like when they were married. He was wearing a simple sleeveless shirt and a pair of pants. Suki thought that maybe she could've worn something simpler instead of this blouse she had on.

"Hi Sokka."

"Please, come in," he spoke gently as he moved aside, gesturing her to come inside.

Just like being impressed with the apartment complex as a whole, Suki was also quite impressed with Sokka's apartment. Everything was neat, except for some unwashed dishes left in the sink and a few coats lying on the couch. The living room had a nice water tribe touch to it. It seems that the main colors was either light blue or periwinkle, from the furniture to the walls. In the middle of the room was a small table with the Water Tribe insignia on it, along with two couches on opposite sides of that table. Ahead of the living room was the dining area and kitchen, all connected. The dining table was large enough to feed six people, while the kitchen was small enough to keep everything organized.

Sokka watched as Suki examined his home. Judging by the small smile on her face, she seems to be liking his top-of-the-floor two bedroom apartment.

Suddenly, a thought jumped into his mind. If things go smoothly, will Suki be sleeping in the guest bedroom in his home? Or could things lead to the point where she falls asleep in his bed? As much as Sokka liked the second option, he decided to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now is not the time to be thinking of possible potential events.

"So..." Sokka spoke in order to finally start a conversation, "You like the place?"

Suki turned to him, a smile on her face, "It's a really nice place."

Sokka returned the smile, glad to know she has a positive comment about his home here in the city. Then he realized Suki looking curiously at some paintings on the wall.

Suki went over, smiling at a specific painting. One was a portrait of the Southern Water tribe, the other was a painting of Republic City, but the one that put a smile on her face was the painting Sokka made after they ended the Hundred Year War. It was the painting of all their friends at Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. She can't believe Sokka still kept this. Seeing her painted as a firebender because it makes her look more 'exciting' still manages to make her giggle.

"This has to be one of my favorite paintings ever," Suki stated warmly, pointing at the painting, "You always had a clever imagination when it comes to drawing."

"Oh is that so?" Sokka replied back sarcastically, "I'm surprised you weren't as weirded out as the first time you saw this painting."

"Well I'm not a firebender," Suki teased, "But I guess I'll let it slide because apparently I look more exciting that way."

Both the past Water Tribe warrior and the Kyoshi warrior laughed. It seems that they are able to start conversations with some small laughs and sarcasm here and there.

Finally, as the short laughter died down, Sokka figured that it's time to start the real conversation. "Suki, come on take a seat."

Sokka sat on the couch, motioning Suki to sit on the couch on the opposite side of the table facing him. Once Suki took her seat, Sokka continued, "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay Sokka," Suki replied as nicely as possible, "It was a spur of the moment. It was understandable."

Glad that she had accepted his apology, Sokka continued, "Suki, out of all times when you could have visited me, why at this time?"

Suki clenched her teeth, eyes looking down and hands folded together. Of course, the feelings for Sokka had always remained in her. Sometimes it was suppressed, other times it was stuck in the front of her mind. However, she didn't want to address that the reason she finally came was the thought of him possibly still having feelings for her because he had a relationship with a married woman who looked like her. Above all, Sokka had to know about Lei, the son he never knew he had.

"Suki...?"

Snapping out of her trance, Suki felt that she had to address the truth. In her mind, she apologized for the drama she could have incited for her friends.

"Sokka, you know I told you I missed you. You know I still think about you. I always wondered if you had these feelings for me too. The reason why I asked you if you still had feelings for me last night..., " Suki paused in order to take a short breath and continued, "Was because I heard of Hu Li."

All of a sudden, there was a long awkward silence. Suki tried looking away, her fingers fidgeting.

Sokka, on the other hand, was full of emotions. He felt embarrassed that his ex-wife knows of this. He also felt ashamed, because his regretted actions are now spoken back to him. He felt betrayed and angry, because he knows Zuko ratted him out. Now, who else knows? All he could do right now is bury his face in his hands, blocking out any hint of emotions that his ex-wife could probably see plastered all on his face.

Suki did what her first instinct told her to do. She went to sit right next to Sokka, placed her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sokka, uncovering his face from his hands, was surprised by the gesture. In a situation like this, why would his ex-wife attempt to comfort him? Shouldn't she feel disgusted? Because Sokka for sure knows he's disappointed with his past actions.

"Sokka," Suki spoke softly, "If anything, when I heard about this relationship you had, and why you broke it off, I felt a sense of hope."

Sokka, confused yet intrigued to what Suki stated, questioned, "What do you mean?"

"This woman. I heard she looks like me. I didn't think so positively at you for engaging in a relationship with a married woman, but the fact that I was told she reminded you of me, I felt hopeful. I thought to myself, 'Sokka does have feelings for me, I can't believe it.' Then, I was told that you did the right thing by breaking off the relationship. You were still the mature and wise man I knew. Once I heard about this, I just couldn't be patient. I had to come visit you. I couldn't stand living more years of my life wondering if you ever think of me anymore, wondering if you ever want to see me anymore, wondering... if you would ever want me in your life anymore."

This time, Sokka looked straight into Suki's eyes. In her eyes, he saw the feelings of want. He saw the feelings of need. Wanting and needing, him. Suki placed a hand on his cheek, and never before has he felt so much comfort. He placed his hand on hers, not wanting Suki to let go.

Suki continued, "Sokka," she spoke as her voice quivered and her eyes wet, "Tell me, please. Do you ever think of me anymore?"

After a brief moment of silence, Sokka spoke, "I never stopped thinking of you Suki."

And with that comment, Suki let a single tear drop down her cheek. That was the answer she wanted to hear. That was the answer she needed to hear.

As Sokka took her arm, nudging her hand away from his cheek and into his own hand, he continued, "No matter how much I try to move on, no matter how much I try to forget, you still plague my mind. I can never stop thinking of you even if I tried. I would always wonder how it'll be like waking up in the morning with you right there with me. I was so depressed, so alone. My whole life, it was like I lost the only woman for me."

He placed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, yearning for the comfort with Suki he missed so much.

The tears on Suki's eyes were ones of happiness, and she wanted to cry, but she tried her best to be strong at this moment. "Can you win that girl back?"

Sokka looked in her eyes intensely, "Can I?"

To answer his question, Suki placed her lips on his. It was a kiss that used to mean everything to them. The power of this kiss was just as strong as the first kiss they shared at the Serpent's Pass when they were fifteen. As the seconds flew by, the kiss grew more intense. The feelings became so strong. They proved to each other that they needed each other.

Suki broke away for a short while, having to say something to him. "Sokka, please don't stay out of my life."

"I promise."

And they continued to kiss. Sokka kissed her passionately as he moved from her lips down to her neck, eliciting a soft moan from her. He missed kissing her. He missed it so much.

Suki grabbed the back of his head, holding his head firm in place while Sokka continued his kisses. She missed this sensation so much. So passionate, so loving.

This time, Sokka broke away shortly to say something, "I hate not seeing you all these years. I hate not being able to catch up on your life. I would always wonder if something amazing happened for you, and I'm not there to witness it. I always wanted the both of us to go through things together, from the ups to the downs. Suki, don't stay out my life either "

With that comment, Suki's intense feelings for the moment dropped. The feeling of sadness and guilt took over her emotions. Here he is, her ex-husband whom she yearned to finally reconnect, proclaiming how he never wants to miss anything important that happened to her and how he wants the both of them to go through things together. Yet, all these years, she stayed out of his life, and he did miss something important: the birth of Lei.

Sokka noticed the change of expression with Suki. "Suki, what's wrong?"

In response, his ex-wife turned and cried silently, shielding her face from him.

"Suki, what's wrong?" Sokka questioned nervously. He was afraid if he said something wrong, or if Suki felt something different from him.

"I'm so sorry Sokka," Suki told him quietly.

"Suki you didn't do anything," he stated as he grabbed her hands.

"No," Suki interjected, "I stayed out of your life."

"And so did I. That was our mistake."

"Yes, but mine was worse."

Sokka felt nervous and confused at the same time. "How could your mistake be worse? We both made the same mistake."

Suki took a deep breath, trying not to cry even more than she already did.

This is the moment. She had to say it.

"Lei."

That was the name she was able to choke out, while her ex-husband continued to look at her in confusion.

"Who's Lei?" he asked.

"Our son."

Another moment of silence.

This time, the tension was so strong it could easily be felt.

To Sokka, this was a punch in the face. Probably the hardest punch he will ever receive.

_Did she just say, our son?_

Noticing her husband's flabbergasted facial expression, Suki choked out, "I'm so, so sorry Sokka. I'm so sorry for not telling you I was pregnant. I'm sorry for not telling you about our son."

She grabbed his hand as he laid there frozen. "Please, I'm so sorry."

Sokka, tears forming in his eyes, didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what emotion to feel. Basically, a mixture of hurt, anger, sadness, and betrayal are all jumbled in his head and his heart.

All he knows is that he couldn't be around her right now. Typical.

He snatched his hand away from Suki's, storming out of the apartment and heading into the elevator. He had to be away for the moment.

Once again, Suki is left alone. This time, she accepted it. She understood how this would impact Sokka. As of now, she didn't have the energy to get up and leave. She stayed put, and all she could do is cry.

The same like Sokka, who was starting to cry himself while the elevator went down the floors.


	8. Contemplations

**Just to tell you guys, I have a big organic chemistry test coming up soon. It's the type of test that requires studying your brains off just to receive a passing grade. I really need to study hard for it in order to get a good grade.****That means that the next chapter might take awhile. So sorry for the bad news guys. I'm yearning for Thanksgiving Break and especially Winter Break to come faster, that's when I have more time to write.  
><strong>

**Thanks again for your patience!**

* * *

><p>Hurt.<p>

Anger.

Shock.

Confusion.

Betrayal.

Lost in thought and plagued by negative emotions, Sokka took a seat on an isolated bench. The world felt like it was crumbling to pieces. His world.

He wanted to shout in agony, roaring with a mighty voice like that of an armadillo lion. He wanted to kick trash cans, flip tables over, and throw rocks at mobiles.

Yet, despite his emotions tempting him to throw a fit, he refrained and remained seated on the bench, face down and hands clenching his hair.

It was hard trying to suck it up and be a man. He just can't stop crying. Heck, why would he not cry?

_I have a son..._

He always wanted to have a child with Suki. He always aspired to be a loving father. He wanted to be a good role model. He wanted to raise his kids the way his father raised him.

And now, he realized he had a son the whole time, and he missed out on his life.

All because the love of his life never told him.

_Why would she do this to me? How could she do this to me?_

His feelings getting more intense, his face becoming heated, his breath becoming heavy, and before he knew it, his voice shouted, "ARGH!"

_..._

_..._

_..._

The area was quiet. He wondered if anyone heard, but he doesn't care. There's no space in his mind for caring about whether or not someone thinks he's deranged or something. All he could do was think about what Suki told him earlier.

Lei. His son.

He could hear a voice yelling in his head. _You missed out Sokka. You missed out on the birth of your son. You missed watching him grow._

Sokka tossed his head back and forth, his hands trying to keep his head firm and ignoring the voices in his mind.

After some more tears and mental pain, Sokka forced himself to get up out of the bench and continued walking.

He needed to talk with someone he can trust.

It can't be Zuko. It can't be Aang. It can't be Katara.

That leaves one left: Toph.

* * *

><p>After Aang and Katara dropped Suki off at Sokka's apartment earlier today, they decided to pay Zuko a visit. Being the three who helped set Sokka up with meeting Suki, surely there will be some tension waiting to form between all of them. It was best to leave Mariko in charge of the kids while they were gone, because the adults have much to discuss.<p>

Zuko had a second home in Republic City. Like Sokka, his apartment was on the top floor of a high-rise building. It was also a two-bedroom apartment, a master bedroom for him and Mai and a smaller bedroom for his daughter, Izumi. The demographics of the neighborhood were wealthy residents whom are predominately of Fire Nation descent.

At first, Zuko was planning to stay in Republic City for two weeks. However, seeing how the Council has much to discuss when it comes to new shipments for the Fire Nation, as well as providing emotional support for Sokka and Suki whenever he would need to, he thought it was best to stay in the city a little longer. Mai understood, and much to Zuko's delight, she plans to visit with Izumi soon so they won't have to be detached for long.

The three discussed the issue with Sokka and Suki at the dining table. They only want the best for them, and they hope they'll get through this.

"So, how was Suki after she came back from Sokka's?" The Firelord asked curiously.

"Not well at all," Katara answered, "Last night's dinner definitely didn't end well. That's why I'm worried about what's going on right now."

"Oh man, Sokka's probably pissed at us too. You know, right before he headed to your place for dinner, he almost caught me red handed. He speculated that you guys had something to surprise him with for dinner by reading my facial expression."

"Typical Sokka," Aang stated, "And what did you say?"

"I lied and said you guys were probably preparing roasted chicken, and luckily, he believed."

"Well it wasn't a lie alright. I actually went against my culture and had some of the acolytes prepare that meal."

"We thought since it was going to be a tough night, might as well make one of his favorite meals to distract him partially," Katara added, "But that was probably a stupid idea."

"Honestly Katara, it probably would have worked if the situation was less tense," Zuko addressed, "In this case, Sokka hasn't seen Suki in eighteen years. And boy, he's going to find out about Lei soon."

"That's the thing that's troubling me Zuko," Katara said nervously, "There's a possibility that Suki could have already told him by now. It was bad enough that he and Suki broke apart, but how would he react when he finds out he had a son he never knew of?"

Aang took his wife's hand, comforting her. "Like I said Katara, we know Sokka. Yes, things will probably get really emotional, but Sokka won't turn his back on this," he turned to look at Zuko, "Don't you agree?"

"A hundred percent," Zuko assured, "He'll probably, or most likely, feel sadness and anger over this situation, especially at Suki. But in the end, Sokka's the type of person who puts himself in other people's shoes and tries to understand from their perspectives. Don't worry Katara."

"Zuko's right, sweetie," Aang said to her, "Just let the emotions go by. In the end, Sokka will come through. I have faith that they both will get through this together."

"I sure hope so," Katara stated as she grabbed Aang's hand, yearning for more comfort, "Not only do I want the both of them to fix their relationship, but I hope things go well between Sokka and Lei too."

This was another matter. Yes, the three of them wanted Sokka and Suki to get back together. If not, then at least they can make amends and be friends again. But above all, they also wanted Sokka and Lei to develop a healthy father & son relationship.

"Tell me about the kid. How is he?" Zuko was interested to know about him, and is hoping to meet him soon.

"A really good, nice young man," Aang told him, "Seemed shy at first, but turned out to be very friendly. You just have to make sure you give him a good impression. He also has a katana. Something tells me he has quite a talent."

"Hmmm, I can already tell he has the traits of his father just by that description," Zuko added, "To be honest, Sokka and Lei might bond over that. Sword fighting"

Katara agreed. "You're right Zuko! That's exactly how Sokka and Bumi bonded. And they bonded really good over that."

"Then there's definitely hope," assured the Firelord once more, "Sokka is a great man, and Lei seems so too. Things shouldn't go wrong with them."

"I feel the same way," Aang stated, "Lei and Sokka are going to have to meet. By the looks of it, things look like it'll turn out okay."

At least they hope.

* * *

><p>"Wow... Just wow..."<p>

That was all Toph could say after Sokka told her the story. Suki's back in the city, and she couldn't believe that out of all the times in the past, today is the day where she tells Sokka about her son. His son.

Moreover, Zuko, Aang and Katara had this event all planned. Why was she left out?

She felt sadness for Sokka. It must be so hard to have this type of news revealed to him. This is such a revelation. Furthermore, she was also offended that her three other friends didn't include her in this plan.

"I don't know what to do Toph," Sokka choked out, "I've always wanted to be a father. When I married her, it was my dream to live a life with her and start a family. And here I am, oblivious to the fact that I had a son, and I never knew of him." He placed his face in his palms.

Toph took a seat next to him. She could sense his feelings, his pain. His heart was beating rapidly. On his way to her office, he probably knocked a bunch of trash cans over or something. When he told Toph the story, she could clearly hear a mixture of anger and sadness in his tone.

"Sokka, it's not your fault that you didn't know you had a son. Suki should have told you about him."

"I know," Sokka exclaimed, "And that's the thing that pains me! Why the heck would she not tell me she was pregnant?! Even if we had a fight, why didn't she tell me?! I would have gone straight back to her, tried my best to reason with her, and raised my son."

His emotions are taking a toll on him, and she totally understands. _Poor Sokka. _She put her arms around him, comforting him. Obviously, there's nothing she can say to make him feel better. No words can make him feel better. If she was in his shoes, she would feel the same. Anyone would.

Sokka tried his best to comfort himself in Toph's embrace. "Shit, I missed out Toph," he stated softly, his voice still saddened, "He's probably sixteen or seventeen years old right now. I missed his whole childhood. I missed the opportunity to watch my son grow. If only," Sokka paused in order to catch a breath and continued, "If only I went back to Kyoshi Island. If only I went back to try to apologize or reason with her, instead of me just running away from the pain she inflicted on me at the time."

Toph could tell Sokka is blaming himself for not knowing he had a son, and for remaining out of Suki's life all these years.

"Sokka, don't."

"But Toph..."

"I don't want to hear it Sokka," Toph spoke firmly, "Because none of this is your fault! Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

Sokka sniffled, trying his best to remain quiet and listen to Toph's words.

The blind earthbender felt so much sympathy for him. It wasn't his fault, yet that won't stop him from being emotional about it. It's his son for crying out loud. She wanted to yell at Suki, for keeping their son away from him and causing him so much pain for doing so. However, she can't hate Suki just yet. She wants to hear her side of the story as well. As of now, she will try her best to reason with Sokka.

"Sokka," Toph began to spoke softly, "I know this is going to be really tough, but you must not blame yourself, and you should try to talk with Suki. Even if you're mad, which I don't blame you, try to see what she has to say about this."

"I don't think I can look her straight in the eye after this. Today, I fell for her once again. I missed her touch, I missed her lips. It felt great to be in her arms again, but that sudden revelation about Lei hit me so hard. I couldn't bear being around her."

"It's a foolish thing for Suki to not tell you about him," Toph addressed, "It indeed is, but get some answers from her. Out of all the times she could have visited, why now? And why this late? Demand these answers from her Sokka. Why did she stay out of your life? Why did she stay out of all our lives?"

Sokka didn't feel comforted by her words, but that's because he knows Toph is being straightforward with him. There's no point in attempting to make him feel better. It won't work.

Toph was right though. He needed answers from Suki.

"Maybe I should do just that."

"You should. Now go do it Sokka, before more time is wasted."

* * *

><p>"Finally you called!"<p>

"Miss you Jia! Wish you were here right now."

"I wish so too. Tell me, what is it like being in the city?"

It's been almost two days since he left Kyoshi Island, yet Lei already misses his best friend so much. He's used to seeing her almost daily. As of now, hearing her voice on the other line of the phone puts an immediate smile on his face. Thank goodness for the intelligent people who created the telephone, because he couldn't bear having no contact with her. Especially since he's miles away from home right now.

"Oh snap, Jia, you would never guess who I met last night!"

"Who?!" The curiosity in her tone was clearly evident.

"My cousin!"

"What?! No way!"

"Yep, and I didn't know he was my cousin until today, when I met him on the island."

"Wait wait, rewind back Lei. Tell me how the night went."

And so Lei explained to her detail by detail. He started by telling her about how he stumbled upon one of Koji's chain restaurants, then helped Bumi and Zhang with their orders, and ended with Lei pronouncing to Bumi that he's his cousin.

"Wow, that awkward moment," Jia giggled, "Well looks you got on a positive note so far."

"Yeah, I guess," Lei responded, "Bumi is a cool dude."

"So, how did Bumi react with when you told him?"

Lei still laughs when he remembered Bumi's completely dumbstruck expression earlier today, when he announced that he's his cousin.

"Let's see, aside from his eyes widening and his jaw falling straight to the ground," Lei smiled as he heard Jia giggle on the other line, "I basically tried my best explaining everything to him. That I was Sokka's son, but he never knew I was born because my mother and him got into a huge fight prior to my birth. I told him to try to keep that part on the low, don't want Aang's other children to find out I'm their cousin yet, nor do we want to repeat about my parent's past conflicts."

"And he was cool with it?" Jia does worry for Lei, in case someone else spills the beans and things go out of hand.

"Oh yes," Lei answered confidently, "I mean, he was stunned for awhile when he found out we're cousins, but afterwards, he seemed to be understanding about it. Just like me, he doesn't want drama. We'll just let the adults be adults."

"Good, I'm glad the both of you are being responsible young men." Jia always admired how Lei always took the mature way to handle things, even if the situation dealt with adults much older than him. "And did things went well with meeting your uncle and aunt?"

"It actually went very well. Uncle Aang is a very chill guy, and Aunt Katara is the nicest person ever. I like them both."

"I mean come on Lei, you're uncle is the freaking Avatar and your aunt is the greatest waterbender ever!" Jia exclaimed. Surely, being part of a family with these types of individuals in it is something to brag about.

Lei never seemed to care though. "Oh you know me. Never thought so highly about that since, like my own dad, I never knew them at the time."

Jia flinched a little, hoping she's not pressing any wrong buttons when it comes to talking with Lei about his estranged family. She did, however, wanted to know how him and his mother were doing, "How are you and your mother by the way?"

Lei stayed quiet for a brief second, then answered, "Mom met him last night, and was on his way to see him again earlier today. I really don't know what went on."

"I hope everything turns out okay," Jia stated softly.

"I hope so too Jia. Honestly, if my mom gets a major heartbreak, I'm going to have to talk with the man I'm supposed to call 'dad' myself."

Jia knew, behind Lei's nice and charming demeanor, that there's is also a fighter who not only wants to combat enemies, but anyone who hurts the people he loves. It could be in the form of fists, or in the form of words. Of course, that is another thing Jia admires about him, but she doesn't want him to get too serious with this. "Lei, please don't do anything that might add more fire to the mix."

"I'm here for my mother Jia, and I don't want no other man hurting her."

"I know Lei, and I understand, but remember to think first before acting. Even if your mother did get her heart broken, how about Sokka? How would you know if his heart is equally is broken as hers?"

"I don't know Jia, he was the one who left her in the first place."

Jia tried her best to be patient with him. This type of conversation evokes negative emotions from him, but Jia just wants to make sure Lei doesn't complicate things further in case something bad happens. "Well, you don't know both sides of the story right? Why would your mother even attempt to visit him if he's as bad as you make him out to be?"

When Lei remained silent, Jia knew she got her point across. She continued, "Like you said earlier, let the adults be adults. Come on, I've heard about Sokka a lot from my parents, and we already know you're mom is an amazing woman. I have a good feeling they both will get through this."

_There she goes again. So much positivity. So much hope. Always knows how to make me smile._

"Alright Jia, I'll take your word for it," Lei told her, "You can never let me be angry can't you?"

"Nope," she responded gleefully, "That's one of my many duties when it comes to you. "

Both of them giggled. It's always nice to have a friend with a helping hand, someone you can put a shoulder on. If only Jia was here right now, placing her hand on his. Gosh how he missed that sign of comfort. They continued talking for over an hour.

"Oh, Lei, I have to go now. Mom and I are headed to the market to prepare for dinner."

"Alright, I'll call you later sometime."

"Don't leave me hanging too long!"

Lei smiled. He would never do that. "Promise."

"Bye Lei!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Suki never left Sokka's apartment. She spend a good fraction of her day crying in here. Weird, she actually found comfort in this apartment. This place practically had Sokka's aroma all over it. She missed that feeling so much. She missed it when her and Sokka lived peacefully in their own house, before things took a dramatic turn.<p>

She wants Sokka back so much, but right now, she knew she tore him apart. She couldn't feel any worse.

_I knew I should've told him I was pregnant._

She cursed herself for not saying anything at the time. It was stupid. All because she didn't want to be around Sokka for hurting her, and she feared that he would just reject her.

She prayed to the spirits that everything was going to be okay between her and Sokka. Especially when Lei was going to be involved.

Then, as if the spirits answered her prayers, the door opened.

Sokka came back.

Suki wiped the tears away from her eyes as she sat straight, gazing at Sokka approaching her.

He took a seat right beside her.

"Suki, we need to talk."


	9. About A Son

**Finally, after a long few weeks of studying, I'm finally able to update. So sorry for the wait guys. When important tests and papers come up, my weekdays and weekends are consumed by studying. Again, thanks for the patience! Another good news is that as of now, I don't have so much busy work until it's time to study for finals. The semester is practically wrapping up.**

**I know this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted this chapter just to focus on Sokka and Suki. This is to set the emotions and events for what's to come.**

**Lastly, for people who haven't reviewed, I want to ask if you guys could please do so. Reviews would help me a lot, whether their compliments, criticisms, analysis, or anything related. I'll stop bugging you guys about it now, but I just wanted to say I would love to see some reviews from you guys. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Why Suki?<p>

This was going to be the toughest conversation they would ever have. Things are going to be extremely difficult after this talk. Suki doesn't have to be a fortuneteller to know it. Though she tried her best to be emotionally prepared for this conversation, she found that she still wasn't strong enough. Heck, can anyone be strong enough for this?

"Suki... please answer me."

The Kyoshi warrior tried her best not to cry. The quivering voice of her ex-husband made her heart clench. "Sokka, I'm so, so sorr-"

"I didn't ask for an apology," he interrupted, "I want to know, why haven't you told me about Lei?"

She couldn't decipher his exact emotion. It seemed like a mixture of anger and sadness. She doesn't blame him though. She'll take full responsibility for his shattered heart, and she can't be anymore sorry. Another apology won't do, so all she could do was get to the point.

"I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after our last fight," she spoke as she winced at the painful memory, "I didn't want to believe it, but the signs were obvious. Ty Lee and the other warriors in the village also confirmed it. From then on, I was stressed. I was finally about to give birth to a child I've always wanted, but..." She didn't know how to continue.

"We broke apart," Sokka finished for her, "You were finally about to give birth to a child WE'VE always wanted, but then we broke apart."

Suki sniffled and tried her hardest to hold back the tears. "Yes, you're correct."

The Water tribe warrior tried his best to keep his calm, though it was extremely hard not to hide his pain. "So why didn't you tell me Suki? You know we've always wanted to have a child, and even though we got into that fight, why did you refrain from telling me about this?"

Suki finally choked out, "Because I was angry and scared Sokka! You yelled at me to stay away from you, so that's what I tried to do. I didn't want to be around you, but I still kept missing you so much! I even made Ty Lee go and talk to you, but clearly that didn't work out. When I found out that you didn't want me anymore, I thought... I thought..."

"You figured it be best if you raised your child yourself. You didn't want to raise him knowing his parents didn't want anything to do with each other. You thought that it would turn into an unhealthy family relationship. Am I right?" Sokka asked her. It was obvious he was hurt.

He was right though. If it's anyone that knows Suki the most, it was Sokka. Nothing changed over the past eighteen years. He stills knows her inside and out.

"Yes," Suki quietly answered. She felt ashamed of herself.

"You really thought that I would be a bad father?" Sokka wanted to cry himself, but he still kept his composure.

"No Sokka, it's not that. I thought it was best if Lei wasn't raised by parents who hated each other, but I just wasn't thinking straight. "

"And yet you still kept Lei's existence from me?! My own son?!" The water tribe chairman yelled. It wasn't a furious shout; It was one expressed in agony. He was hurt that Suki would keep this from him, and it also hurt to know Suki didn't think positively of him at all. "And how could you think I hated you," he added, his voice now soft, "I never hated you."

The Kyoshi warrior finally let the tears fall. He always loved her just as much as she loved him, and here she is shattering his heart and bringing him on the verge of tears. "I never hated you too Sokka," she softly sobbed, " It was my mistake. I was selfish and stupid, and I still thought about letting you meet Lei even as the years passed."

"So why didn't you tell me Suki?" Sokka let the tears fall, but still yearned for answers. "Why didn't you let me meet him?"

Suki didn't want to answer, knowing that it will break his already broken heart. She quietly sobbed to herself even more, rubbing the tears from her eyes that never seemed to stop falling.

"Suki..."

Sokka still demanded an answer, and she knows he won't stop asking. She finally decided to tell him, "Because Lei didn't want me too."

She flinched when she said that sentence aloud and tried her best to avoid eye contact with her ex-husband.

For Sokka, he just sat there, frozen. All his emotions for Suki seemed to have went away, at least for the time being. Instead, he seemed to have newfound emotions towards his son. It was an overwhelming feeling of hurt.

_He rejected me already. I never got to know him, and he already rejected me. A son I've always wanted, and he doesn't want anything to do with me._

Sokka buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to feel. He never had the chance to raise Lei, so he can't feel any love for him. However, he's his son. He's his flesh and blood, and the fact that he never got the chance to raise him is what hurts him.

He never had the chance to love him.

...

...

...

Time passed by very slowly. Both the Water Tribe warrior and the Kyoshi warrior said no words throughout the elapsed time. The emotions between them were heavy.

Seeing Sokka like this always hit her hard. It hurts to see him broken, and it upsets her even more given the fact that she is the cause of it. Once she finished her silent sobbing, she decided to speak, "Sokka, it's not like that anymore. After talking with Lei, he's now okay with it. He's here in the city as well."

Sokka's eyes widened. His son is here, in his place of residence. Looks like he's going to meet him very soon, and he wonders if he's emotionally prepared to meet him.

"Sokka, I can't feel any worse than I already do," she choked, "I wish I can go back in time and change everything. I missed you so much, and now that I'm finally able to see you again, I don't want you out of my life. Not again."

Sokka said no words. Of course he missed Suki all this time, but the fact that he never got to know Lei pained him.

"Sokka, please..."

Though he was still hurt, he knew Suki's words were sincere. In his mind, he thought he had a fault in this situation as well.

"I forgive you, Suki," he was able to finally speak, "And I'm sorry too."

Hearing his forgiveness and apology gave the Kyoshi warrior a sudden surprise, but a slight relief.

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I told you to stay out of my life," he commented, "I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you. You were just listening to my commands. I don't blame you for not telling me about Lei. I'm sorry."

Suki felt content with his apology. His honest apology made her happy, yet sad at the same time. Sokka is always the type to remain equal in situations he's involved in. He's able to look past people's mistakes, and he even acknowledges that he himself could've make mistakes too. That was one aspect of him that she always admired.

That's the reason why Suki feels bad for him. Her mistake was intense, yet Sokka manages to apologize and counts himself as a reason for this mess.

"Sokka, please don't blame yourself for this. My mistake was worse."

"But you wouldn't have made that mistake if it wasn't for me."

"Sokka..." Suki did what her instincts told her to do. She placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

Sokka loved those comfortable kisses. Even though he may not be in the brightest mood, he still can't deny those delightful kisses.

"Suki, can we start all over?"

Suki's heart jumped. She's always wanted that, and was hoping for that. She knew it was going to be hard, but she was happy to have this chance. "Yes, Sokka," she answered as she placed another kiss on his cheek, "I would love that."

They both kissed. Despite the emotional turmoil that has been occurring between them lately, their kiss always felt passionate.

For Sokka, he knew himself this was going to be hard as well. He's going to have to meet his son, and he doesn't know when he'll stop resenting Suki from never telling him about Lei.

However, he knows one thing for sure: he's not kicking Suki out of his life anymore. He finally has her back, and he's grateful for that.

They both know that rebuilding this relationship will be hard, especially under this circumstance.

But no matter what, they are determined to work on this.


	10. Getting Ready

He does want to start all over with Suki. He does. It may be hard to look at her right now, but he still does. If he doesn't, it'll lead to more depression. Eighteen years, and he still hadn't forgot about this woman.

Eighteen years, and he learned that he had a son. Has a son.

Both the Water Tribe warrior and the Kyoshi warrior decided to go to Hong's restaurant to have dinner. It was better to end the night on more positive terms, and dinner at a restaurant is the perfect setting to have a casual conversation. Also, Sokka wants to know about Lei.

The delicious meals at Hong's take quite a while to prepare, but definitely worth the wait. After they sat and ordered their meals, Sokka decided to start up the main conversation while they wait.

"So Suki, can you tell me about our..."

"Our son?"

"Yeah, our son." Sokka felt ashamed for not being able to spit it out. He was his son, but it was hard to feel the bond if he never knew him. It's best to start to get to know him now, and work on getting that bond.

Suki herself knew that this will be a challenging task. Sokka and Lei are both amazing men, and in Suki's opinion, they would make a great father-and-son connection. However, due to the seventeen fatherless years of Lei's life (which she stills blames herself), it won't be that easy to establish such a connection.

Nonetheless, Suki was glad to give him a description of the son she loves so much. "Lei is an incredible young man, Sokka," she says, noticing she sparked Sokka's interest.

"He is kind, friendly, courageous, intelligent, and fearless. He is the type who fights and doesn't give up, no matter how hard things may get. He is the type who puts the people he loves first. It amazes me how selfless he is, and it makes me so proud," Suki stated with much content, eyes watering as she describes the son that meant the world to her, "He is also quite skilled when it comes to his katana, and he is not bad with fans himself. Ty Lee and I, as well as some of our friends, taught him many skills as he grew up. He is wise and noble, and his determination is what led him to be the proficient young man he is. He also does very well in school, and will be applying for a university soon. His grades and achievements are stellar!"

Sokka was captivated by Suki's description of Lei. His biological son is truly this outstanding? It's fascinating, but at the same time, it hurts that he wasn't there to witness the growth of such a marvelous child. Nevertheless, Sokka still was intrigued to listen to Suki's description.

"Of course, he may have some attitude if you get on his bad side," Suki continued, "He's quick to defend himself and tries to stay away from those he doesn't have positive judgments of. This is when his stubborn side shows. However, if he realizes his mistakes, he's quick to apologize and is good with his apologies too. You seriously cannot hate him."

Suki smiled thinking of her son, and it also warmed her heart to see Sokka interested in everything Suki said. Looking in his eyes, she can tell Sokka was amazed by just a detailed description of Lei. "And one last thing Sokka, he looks just like you."

While marveling over his amazing son that he'll meet soon, Sokka was surprised by the last thing Suki said. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"A piece of you was always with me Sokka, literally. When you see him, you'll know what I mean. Judging from the looks girls would give him back on Kyoshi Island, he's quite easy on the eyes. I guess you can thank his father for that," Suki chuckled as she expressed her statement, allowing Sokka to have a small laugh himself.

"Wow..." That was all Sokka could say. A son who looks like him, with many great qualities. Sokka was excited to meet this child, yet nervous at the same time. "I hope he'll like me."

Suki stretched her arm across the table to place her hand on Sokka's that laid right next to his empty plate. Like she thought to herself earlier, it may not be easy at the moment, but she has great hope that things will end up well. Knowing Sokka and Lei's true personalities, she is certain.

"I know it will be hard at first Sokka, but I'm hopeful that you two will make it work."

Sokka can only hope that Suki's words are true.

* * *

><p>Having the talk with the Firelord was much needed. Aang, Katara and Zuko all needed to vent about the situations currently happening as well as particular events that are bound to take place. They should be focusing on balance between the United Republic and the rest of the four nations, but instead, they're focusing on their friends' relationship and Lei. It's just more stress added to their daily lives.<p>

Aang and Katara arrived home late, figuring Mariko had already brought the kids to bed. The couple decided to have a late night meal before they headed to bed themselves. They've been so caught up thinking about their friends that they haven't really had time to eat.

In the kitchen, Katara made some vegetable dumplings while Aang scooped some rice for two plates. There were also some left over moon cakes from the day before.

As the couple finished preparing their meals and started eating, they wondered if Suki returned home yet. Their place of residence is large, so they wouldn't know if she's here unless if Katara checked the women's dormitory.

"You think she'd be back by now?" The waterbender asked her husband curiously.

"I don't know," Aang replied, "But I think it's best we leave it be for the time being. Don't you think?"

"But what if Suki's in her room right now crying her night away? And what if Sokka's doing the same too?"

"Then it's best that we stay away from it sweetie. Don't you think they're mature enough to handle their own problems? We don't want to get caught in the fire."

Katara sighed. He was right after all. As much as she wanted to help the people she cared for, sometimes the best help you could give is to let them handle their own problems.

"Too bad no one extinguished the fire once it started."

The surprised couple turned to see their eldest son standing in the doorway.

"Bumi! You're still awake?"

"Mom, it's only nine o'clock."

Aang and Katara fidgeted. Did he hear the conversation?

"Why does it look like your dressed to go out?" Aang asked his son, trying to change the topic.

"That's because I am. I'm going out to the city again.

"With who?" His mother asked, also wanting to switch from the previous topic.

"My cousin, Lei."

And both were caught red-handed. Bumi found out. The couple and Suki planned to reveal the news later in the week, but looks like Bumi and Lei already met.

"So, you found out?" Katara asked her son, nervous to hear what he has to say about it.

"Oh yes I did. We actually met in the city at this new restaurant that opened up. Then, we ended up meeting on this island. Our home is not as big as you think you know. We were definitely bound to run into each other."

The couple could hear the sass rising up in their son's tone. They felt guilty for not telling their kids right away that their guests were actually their family members. They wanted to wait until Sokka and Suki were settled. If they told their kids beforehand, they might become curious about the subject and could possibly ask Sokka or Suki uncomfortable questions, especially Kya and Tenzin.

"It's kinda crazy you know," Bumi continued, "I have other family members out there, and I never got to know them. Especially Lei, he's a cool, non-bending dude who knows how to fight with a katana, and I never got to know him. And he's my cousin!"

"Bumi, we're so sorry," Aang stated, "We ourselves didn't know about Lei until recently. We just didn't want to tell you yet until things are sorted out first. There's stuff you don't know."

"Trust me, I know stuff. I'm not going to say anything though. All I can say is that sometimes adults needs to take serious responsibility before they start breaking hearts in the future."

Aang and Katara looked at each other with tense facial expressions. Lei probably told him about the whole issue.

"I should head out now. Lei's probably waiting for me at the dormitory. I'll be back before twelve."

* * *

><p>"And you just left?"<p>

"Yep. You should've seen the look on their faces."

"Haha! Who knew you can be sassy and on-point at the same time? Especially to your parents!"

"That's for keeping secrets from me, mom and dad!"

Both the young men laughed. Lei and Bumi seemed to get along really well right off the bat. They noticed they had similar characteristics: skilled in swords, a sense of humor, and charm.

Throughout the night, they fooled around with each other, flirted with cute girls, and even pranked some street thugs. They both had lots of fun and wished they got to know each other long ago. For Bumi, it felt nice to get along with another non-bending child within the family.

Finally, they both relaxed at the Republic City Park, eating pork sausages on a stick. The park was Bumi's favorite place to sit and relax. Lei doesn't blame him, because he feels the same way. It was nice being in a nature-like area within a busy city.

"So, you like it here in Republic City?" The fifteen year-old asked his older cousin.

"Of course. It's very energetic and diverse here."

"Dude, when are you going back?"

"I really don't know yet," Lei stated, "I guess it's up to my mom."

"Well I hope you're able to stay for awhile. We have so much stuff to do in this city."

"Oh yeah I'd definitely love to have more nights like this," the older cousin happily exclaimed. "The school year over at Kyoshi Island ends a month earlier than most schools, so I'm not in a rush since I'm on vacation. I do miss some friends at home though."

"Is there a special lady back at home Lei?" Bumi asked suspiciously with a grin.

Lei was surprised with his deliberate question. "Uhhh not really..."

"Oh is that so," Bumi continued with his witty tone, "Then why is it that when we flirting with those cute girls earlier, you didn't seem interested in them? I had a friend like that, and that was because his mind was sprung by some other chick."

For some reason, Bumi's comment made his heart beat a little, like he was caught red-handed or had a secret exposed. "I guess I just wasn't in the mood."

"What about that girl you mentioned? Jia?"

Lei's cheek faintly blushed. "Wow buddy! She's just a pal!"

"Just, a pal?" The younger cousin asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes! A really good friend of mine. Nothing more!" Lei exclaimed. For some reason, he felt like he was lying to himself.

"Mhm, alright then." Bumi knew that Lei was deceiving himself, and he chuckled as the red on Lei's cheeks lost color after some seconds. He decided to leave this topic for some other time. "For real though, I do hope you stay longer. I know we only met for a few days, but you seem mad chill."

"Thanks Bumi," Lei happily responded, "You're pretty cool yourself."

"You ready for what's to come dude?"

"You mean meeting my father that I haven't got to know my whole life? Ehhhhhhh, I can't say I'm super excited about it."

"Uncle Sokka is a really cool guy," Bumi stated confidently, "He's one of the best uncles ever."

"Now if only he was there to be the best father to me," Lei replied as he looked away.

As much as Bumi wanted to assure his cousin that his father is a great man, he knew it'll be hard. Lei had never met his own father, so he can't exactly have such positive feelings for his biological dad. In his head, he blames all the adults for this responsibility. Shouldn't Sokka and Suki be mature enough to handle their relationship back then? Shouldn't his parents, Zuko and Toph tried to help? How come no one knew about Lei? Look at the mess now.

"Try to give Sokka a chance Lei. I know it may be hard for you, and I can't feel the same way you do cause I'm not in your shoes, but I say you should give Sokka a chance. He's been a great uncle to me, so I don't see why he'll be any less of a father to you."

_That's exactly what Jia tried to tell me._

Lei took a deep breath. Bumi, Jia, and even his mother tried to tell him similar things about Sokka. They're right after all. Sokka, his biological dad, deserves a chance.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just hope he's as good as you say he is."

"Trust me, I'm positive."

* * *

><p>Dinner at Hong's was always satisfying. The food there was hard to resist, especially anything meat-related. Aside from the meals, the conversations between them went well. At least the night ended off okay. Sokka was able to assist Suki on a public mobile and dropped her off at the ferry.<p>

The couple wanted to start all over, and they'll do it by small steps. Even though they kissed, the word 'boyfriend,' 'girlfriend,' or 'love' have not been said yet.

Once they arrived at the ferry, they shared a quick kiss and Sokka had one final question:

"So when am I going to meet Lei?"

Suki mentally thought a suitable time, but assumed that the quicker the better. This is his son they're talking about; They can't wait it out. "How about... tomorrow?"

Sokka felt a little bit nervous, but just like Suki, he wanted to meet his son right away. "Tomorrow is good. Do you think you guys can stop by my apartment early afternoon?"

"Yes!" The Kyoshi warrior happily answered. However, she remembered one important thing, "Oh yeah, I won't be there. It's only going to be you two."

"What?" Sokka questioned as his heart started beating a little faster, "You can't come too?"

"Lei told me he wanted to meet you alone. He thinks it's the best way for him to get to know you for himself."

The Water tribe warrior felt the nerve-wrecking feeling scattering across his body. His biological son is definitely a mature one alright. As much as he wants to meet his son, he still can't fight away the paranoia.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if I screw up?_

Suki noticed the uneasy tension shown on his face. She quickly cupped his cheek and gave him another kiss. "Sokka, you'll be fine. Just be your casual self."

"I'll try Suki, I'll try."

The ferry blew it's horn, signaling that it's ready to depart. Suki gave Sokka another kiss and thanked him for the night. Once she hurried to the ramp, she remembered she had one last thing to say to Sokka:

"By the way Sokka, Lei said you should have the balls to meet him."

And with that, she boarded the ferry, leaving the Water Tribe warrior dumbstruck.


	11. The Meeting: Part 1

_Today is the day._

Sokka laid in his bed with a flood of thoughts rushing into his mind. This afternoon, he'll be meeting his long lost son. It was hard falling asleep last night with all the excitement, yet also paranoia, mixed in his brain.

_What am I going to say? What if I screw up? What if he doesn't like me? Shit, he probably doesn't think so fondly of me. I've been absent from his life. _

The Water tribe warrior's whole morning consisted of him practicing what to say and fearing what will happen. He can tell his son is already strong-headed and probably ready to have this meeting. After all, he's been told that he should have the balls to meet him. What is he going to say?

_Oh hello! I'm your father! I'm sorry I've been absent from your life ever since you were born, but it's not your fault. It was mine, or your mother's, or one of us... but I'm glad to finally get to meet you. I heard so much great things about you, and I'm sorry I didn't get to witness your growth... but glad to see you were able to become a great young man without a father..._

Realizing that practicing his dialogues didn't go so well, Sokka massaged his head. Too much thinking actually hurts his brain. As if his heart hadn't hurt enough the past days. Aside from that, there are plans he has to think of.

_Just my son and I today. What is there to do? Maybe eat somewhere, take him places he wants to go, then think of more stuff to do?_

The Water tribe warrior doesn't know so much about his son's interests (aside from sword fighting), so it was hard to make plans. The only thing he knows is his personality, and that's because his ex-wife described it yesterday. He can only hope Suki's description is a hundred percent accurate. If that's the case, this meeting between a father and a son would be bittersweet.

Seeing the sun shine on his face, the councilman of the city decided to stop wasting time being distracted by thoughts and prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>The ferry waited at the dock of Air Temple Island, ready to depart towards the city. Lei and Suki walked down the stairs. Suki wanted to wish her son good luck, for this was going to be a very serious day.<p>

Lei was kind of nervous himself. He never really wanted to meet this man in the first place, but his loved ones kept convincing him that he should. Of course, he knows they're right, and yet for some reason he still has his doubts.

"Ready sweetheart?"

"Ehhhhhh, I guess."

Suki encased her son in a soft hug, to which Lei responded to. Throughout his life, a mention of a father has been controversial to Lei. He grew to accept the fact that he didn't have a father. Then, he felt that he doesn't need a father. Now, it's the time when he actually needs to meet his father. His biological father. The man who shares his blood, and apparently his looks.

"My honest opinion mom," he spoke to her, "I'm not really looking forward to this. You probably expected that."

"I know Lei," Suki responded solemnly, "But I'm glad you're doing this."

"Yeah, I decided to give it a shot. People deserve a chance I guess."

"That makes me so proud Lei. I'm glad you're thinking that way." It makes Suki glad that her son always know how to handle things maturely. He is the type that picks the appropriate path, no matter how problematic situations may get. "You're father is truly a great man, Lei. I really want you to meet him."

"I take it that you're meeting with him went well?" He asked his mother curiously.

Suki blushed. She remembered the night before vividly. The emotions, the kisses, and seeing that the man she loved eighteen years ago is still that man. "Yes Lei, it did."

"Ugh mom," Lei groaned, "You're blushing."

Suki giggled. "What? You're mom can't be happy about being with an old love right now?"

Lei stuck his tongue out. "None of my business anyway."

Suki smiled and began ruffling her son's hair, allowing him to groan ever more. "Oh, by the way, I meant to tell you this before you leave. You know what happened when I told your father about you?"

Suddenly, Lei was intrigued. "You told him about me?" Lei asked with eyes wide opened, "What did he say?"

The Kyoshi warrior laughed at her son's sudden interest and told him, "You should've seen the look on his face. When I told him about you, he was speechless and all he said was 'wow...'," she said as she mimicked Sokka's facial expression, "Now he's really anxious to meet you. He's nervous that you won't like him, especially given the fact that you're the amazing young man you are, but trust me when I say he really wants to meet you."

Lei smiled. He felt complimented. Not only did his mother described him positively, but the fact that this man actually seemed to like him did warm his heart. "It must have been hard to find out about me."

Suki's face briefly saddened, "Yes, it was. Lots of tears, not only from me but from him too, but we managed to get through the night as you can tell."

_He cried? _For the first time, Lei thought that there is actually a heart in this man, _Sokka_. Weirdly, this made him feel somewhat excited about this meeting, yet his nervousness also increased substantially as well. Is this meeting going to be emotional too? Looks like Lei will have to find out.

"Well mom, I think it's time I head. It's about to be noon now."

"Okay son," she replied as she fixed his collar, "You have the address and everything?"

"Yep."

"Good," she answered as she gave her son a quick kiss on the forehead, "Please make this meeting one that you'll never forget. Okay Lei?"

After hesitating about how he can't promise that, Lei replied, "I'll try mom."

The Kyoshi warrior gave her son another hug. "Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks. I'll be back tonight."

* * *

><p>The Firelord awoken to the sound of loud knocks banging on the door. He was disappointed with the fact that he didn't get the long sleep he yearned for. Who could that be? Why didn't the royal guards take care of this impatient visitor?<p>

"ZUKO!"

_Shit. That's Toph._

And she did not sound happy. Getting out of bed and putting on a shirt, Zuko hurried to the door. Once he opened it, the blind earthbender marched right in, almost knocking over the Firelord in the process.

"Oh hello there Toph, nice to see you again too," he addressed sarcastically.

"Don't play funny with me Sparky. I'm quite upset with you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I'm upset with all of you, actually."

Zuko was confused to what the distressed earthbender was hinting at. "Okay... what is it Toph?"

"Let's just say Sokka came to visit me," Toph answered clearly, "And I've learned some pretty shocking news. Something tells me I'm going to see more of Sokka from now on if his emotional turmoil keeps up."

The Firelord gasped. Sokka came to her and most likely told her all the events that went on. "Toph, I'm so sorry that Sokka got you caught up in this mess."

"That's not what I'm angry about dumb ass."

"No?" Zuko questioned confusedly, "Then what?"

"You guys planned all this. No one told me anything!" The earthbender shouted. She was actually close to breaking the floor with just the swift movement of her hand.

Zuko realized the problem. Him, Aang, Katara, and even Mai all helped with setting up Suki and Sokka back together. Yet for some reason, they left Toph out of this. She was a close friend too, and Zuko wondered why they never even bothered mentioning any of this to her.

"Toph I am so sorry. I don't even know why we didn't even mention anything to you."

"I don't know why either Sparky," she responded with much attitude.

Zuko flinched. No one wanted to get on her bad side, or even her sassy side. "We all wanted Sokka to get better and we wanted to see Suki again. Suki and Mai still talk now and then, and Mai was able to give Suki Katara and Aang's number, and I was aware of it all cause I was right there when Mai called Suki. I guess since me and the rest of gang were so busy stressing over this situation, and you were busy running the police station, we never got the chance to actually sit down with you and discuss this."

"But don't you think this is really important for me to know Zuko?" Toph questioned strongly, "Cause I know it is important to me. Sokka is a great friend of mine, and I've also missed Suki so much. The fact that my close friends never included me in this plan that I would so love to participate in, and the fact that they never even visit me that much anymore, kinda hurts me y'know. Only Sokka has been visiting me. Where are you, twinkletoes and sugarqueen?"

Zuko took a seat down on the couch and took a silent breath. This situation was important to Toph. She cared just as much for her friends. "Toph, I really am extremely sorry. We should've been thoughtful of you. We should've even visited you more just to say hi. I'm really sorry, and I've missed you."

Seeing that Toph still had her arms folded and a scowl on her face, Zuko had one more thing to say, "We're all motherfuckers who deserve to be beaten senseless by you. We suck."

"There we go. Apology forgivin Sparky."

"Thank goodness," Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah now I need apologies from the others," she stated firmly yet still jokingly.

"Well glad to know mine is done."

Toph began to take a seat herself on the couch, right next to Zuko. After the small laughter died down, it was time to get serious. "So, Lei is his name?"

"Yep, the son. You know about him?"

"Yeah, Sokka told me. That's crazy! You should've seen how Sokka took it."

"How was he when he visited you?"

"Sad, angry, eyes stained with tears and the obvious feeling of betrayal."

No one got to know whether or not Suki told Sokka about Lei. Looks like she did, and Toph was the closest to being able to witness his reaction. "That bad huh? Then again, I'm not surprised."

"Sokka's gonna meet this boy soon," the earthbender stated, " I wonder how that'll be like."

"I have a feeling that they're going to meet sooner than we expect," replied the Firelord, "It should end up well. It's Sokka, so it should end up well."

* * *

><p><em>This is it. <em>

Lei stood in front of the door of his father's residence. Here he is, on the top floor of a high-rise apartment building. His heart was beating fast, and his legs felt like they couldn't move forward at all. This is an event he never knew would happen. All his life without a father, and never caring about having one, seems pointless now. This is a time that will change everything.

As the seconds go by, Lei finally gets the strength to lift his arm and knock on the door.

Knock knock.

_No reply. _

Knock knock.

"Coming!"

He heard to voice of an adult man on the other side of that door. That was him. That was the voice of his father. Finally, after seventeen years of his life, he is going to meet the man that created him.

He heard footsteps getting closer to the door, and the sound of the doorknob getting unlocked.

_Here we go._

Lei takes a deep breath as the door opens.


	12. The Meeting: Part 2

Sokka was stunned to see the young man standing right in front of him. He blinked twice with his mouth slightly open. Was his eyes deceiving him? It was like he was staring at a younger version of himself.

His skin tone was slightly lighter.

He was almost as tall as him.

He did not have a warrior's wolf tail, but rather short dark brown hair.

He has purple eyes, which he most likely inherited from his mother.

He was well-dressed, handsome, and had a lean physique.

Those were the only differences between him and this young man. This is truly his son.

On the other hand, Lei was speechless himself. Here he is, standing in front of the famous Sokka. The man who helped save the world, and the man who is the chairman of the Council of the United Republic. He never expected to be standing in front of a man with such power, not to mention this man is his father. To top it off, now he knows where he received his looks from.

His skin tone was slightly darker.

He was a little bit taller than him.

He has a warrior's wolf tail, typical among people of the Water tribe.

He has blue eyes, the same eyes as Aunt Katara's.

He was dressed professionally and has a lean but more mature physique.

Those were the only differences between him and the older man in front of him. This is truly his father.

_No wonder why Aang and Katara gave me that look when I first arrived. I look just like this dude right here, _Lei thought to himself.

Realizing they've been silent for quite a few seconds, Lei decided to say the first greeting. "Uh... hey."

Sokka snapped out of his current state of mind and replied back. "Hey there. You... you're Lei?"

"That's me."

Involuntarily, Sokka gave him a hug. "Look at you," he quietly spoke, "You're like a younger version of myself."

"Yeah, and you're like an older version of myself," Lei commented back with a smile.

Sokka chuckled. The sense of humor was a good start, and a good first impression. "It's great to finally meet you, Lei."

"Good to meet you too Sok-, dad." Lei felt queasy saying that D word, but somehow it just automatically came out.

_Dad. _That was the first time he was called that. The smile on the chairman's face was big, and he tried to hold any tears that pressured to drip out. "Please, come in, son." He wanted to say that S word in return.

For Lei, no other man called him that except for Koji, back when he was dating his mother. The word "son" will probably take some getting used to.

Walking into his father's apartment, Lei was impressed with the interior. The place was clean with a water tribe feeling to it. It was simple yet culturally designed. Lei was never really exposed to water tribe culture, even though half his blood contains it. Looks like he has a lot to learn from his father.

Seeing that his son had a small smile on his face while examining his apartment, Sokka felt at ease. So far, seeing each other for the first time was a spectacular moment. However, his heart still ached. He wished the first time he saw his child was the day he was born, not when he's a matured young man. Lei grew to become a fine young man without a father, and that notion hits Sokka hard every time.

It was hard pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, but Sokka had to. He can't get emotional on the day he first meets his son. Or can he? He wonders which event was more thrilling: seeing his ex-wife after eighteen years or meeting his son for the first time? Both the events evoked similar emotions from Sokka in different ways.

"Pretty nice place you got here Sokka."

"Oh, thanks," Sokka replied when Lei snapped him out of his thoughts yet again, "You know, you don't have to call me Sokka."

Lei didn't even realized he called him by his name. Despite the fact that he called him 'dad' earlier, it was still going to take some time to get used to without forcing the word to come out. "Right, sorry Sok- err... dad! Sorry dad."

He wouldn't be lying if he said it hurt him to see his son call him by his name and not 'dad." It also hurt to see him trying to say that word out loud. Then again, wouldn't any father be hurt? In this case, he and Lei met for the first time. Sokka knew getting him to say that word involuntarily will take some time, but he's determined to gain the title, _dad_.

Suddenly, a small growl was heard from Lei's stomach.

"Dang, I should've ate a bigger breakfast this morning."

"How about I take you out for a nice lunch?" Sokka offered happily, "I know a place that will fill us. Do you like meat?"

"Do I like meat?!" Lei responded back abruptly, "That's a stupid question. Meat is my life."

_Alright, another similarity between a father and a son. _Sokka laughed, "Come on Lei. Let's go stuff ourselves."

* * *

><p>"Mariko, where are you taking us?"<p>

"Be patient Kya," the acolyte answered kindly to the little waterbender, "It's a surprise."

"I like surprises!" Little Tenzin exclaimed.

Bumi remained skeptical. Why is Mariko leading him and his siblings somewhere for a "surprise?" Based on the events that have happened lately, he has a good feeling he knows what this so called surprise really is.

Mariko guided them to the dining hall. At this time, many of the acolytes have lunch, with the Avatar's family joining whenever they want. It was like the dining hall of Air Temple Island was a buffet, and the food is free to any acolytes or anyone related to the Avatar.

Finally, the four approached the dining hall. Mariko opened the door, and the kids found almost every table filled with each having their own separate conversations. They noticed their parents sitting with a woman who seem to be of Earth Kingdom descent, whom they automatically assumed was their guest. Food was already prepared as well.

Mariko guided them to the table and they all took their seats.

"Kids, we would like you to meet our guest," their mother told them, "This is Suki."

"Aunt Suki," Aang spoke with a grin on his face.

"Aunt?" Both Kya and Tenzin asked confusedly, with Bumi giving a half-smile towards their bewildered reaction.

"Yep, I'm your aunt-in-law, but call me your aunt," Suki told the kids happily, "It's nice to finally meet you guys. I heard lots of great things from you."

"Wow! You're our aunt? How come we never met you before?" Kya asked curiously.

The three adults exchanged nervous glances. Of course, they don't want these young children to know the real reason to why they just met Suki. It was bad enough Bumi had the idea, though he was old enough to be mature about it.

Aang decided to quickly shift the topic to a new direction, "Aunt Suki's all the way from Kyoshi Island princess. We've managed to get in touch."

"Kyoshi Island?! Wow that's so far away!"

Suki found Kya's voluble personality to be extremely adorable. She wanted to just pinch her cheeks. "That's right," she giggles, "I come from a place where you can surf on giant koi fishes."

That commented elicited a "NO WAY" response from Kya as well as a "COOL" response from Tenzin. They've always wanted to do something as fun and daring as riding on koi fishes.

"Maybe one day you guys can visit Kyoshi Island," she suggested, "It'll be fun."

Both the young children happily answered yes, with Bumi giving a simple shrug with his shoulders.

"By the way, Aunt Suki, do you have any kids?" Bumi asked sarcastically, grinning as widely as he can while his parents gave him an annoyed glance.

"Yes I do," Suki stated, "His name is Lei, only a few years older than you."

Suki knew the purpose of Bumi's sarcasm. Katara already told her that he met her son. Apparently, they got along well. That was some good news to hear.

"So does that mean he's our cousin?" Tenzin asked.

"Why yes little man," Suki answered. She also found him to be really adorable, "As a matter of fact, you'll meet him soon. He's in the city right now."

"I want to meet to meet him!" Kya exclaimed, "And how about his father? That would mean he's our uncle right?"

Suki didn't know how to respond to that, nor did Aang or Katara. They were afraid that this type of question would come up, and they were definitely caught off guard.

"Don't worry Kya, you'll meet him," Bumi assured, "It's definitely a surprise. Chances are we're going to be so happy with the surprise." He gave his parents and Suki a wink, understanding that no one wants to shift the conversation into a complicated topic.

The adults were relieved that Bumi made a smart move. His father mouthed a "thank you" towards him. The only problem was, how will the two react when they find out the uncle is Sokka? At least Bumi was able to allow everyone to evade the topic for now.

"So about Lei," Bumi continued talking with a mocking tone , "He must be an awesome guy right?"

Suki rolled her eyes and giggled. They both know that Bumi already met Lei. "Yes indeed. He's funny, brave, and knows how to fight with swords."

Kya and Tenzin's mouth opened. They never met anyone who knew how to fight with swords aside from their Uncle Sokka and Bumi. They found it entertaining how someone can learn some many movements with such a lethal weapon.

"Cool!" Kya shouted, "I want to see him do tricks!"

"Me too!" Tenzin added.

Everyone in the table laughed at the young children's adorable comments. Suki felt content to know that the kids bared no ill-mannered personality what so ever. Katara and Aang did a good job on raising them. This gives her hope that her stay at Republic City will be just fine.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Sokka and Lei had a stomach-fulfilling experience at Han's Grille, a Fire Nation cuisine. This restaurant was located in a busy area of downtown, but being the councilman of the city, Sokka would always be a priority when he's the customer. This restaurant is the type of place for anyone who loves eating meat. Since it's a Fire Nation cuisine, it was obvious that this place was well known for exotic spices and a variety of meats. Along with Hong's restaurant, Han's Grille was also one of his favorites places in the city. Judging by the looks of it, Lei seemed to be enjoying the place as well.<p>

"So any restaurant you go to, the waiters always seat you first and you get to skip long lines?" Lei asked his father as he continued taking bites from his sweat and sour chicken.

"That's correct," his father replied while eating his favorite meal, spicy roasted chicken with a side of rice and dumplings.

"Lucky ass."

Both the father and son shared another one of many small laughs they've had. So far, they were able to a have friendly conversation. Lei would ask him about his job and the city, while Sokka would ask him about school and what he thinks about Republic City. They would describe to each other about their opinions and personalities, while occasionally throwing sarcastic remarks at each other.

It was until they finished their meals that the conversation became more in-depth. Once the plates in front of them were empty and their stomachs were full, Lei decided to carry on their talk while they sit and digest.

"So, how about your family and friends? Can you tell me about them?" Lei wanted to know how he would describe his loved ones. That's the first thing to ask if he were to know what type of man he is.

Sokka was quite caught off guard. How was he going to answer this? Of course he loves his family, but his own son, whom he just met right now, instantly came in the picture. He'll give his honest answer about the family and friends he love so much, but he hopes Lei doesn't steer the conversation to him and Suki.

"I have a good amount of friends here, but the closest ones to me are the ones I became friends with during the war," he answered. "Aang, Zuko and Toph are some of my best friends ever. There's also Mai and Ty Lee, and of course, your mother," Sokka paused briefly when he realized he mentioned Suki. That made him nervous. What if Lei decided to ask about him and Suki's relationship? Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind before Lei became skeptical, Sokka continued, " My best friends, my sister Katara, and even my dad, we all helped ended the war and had each other's backs. They all mean the world to me."

"The whole world to you huh? Must be nice," Lei commented sedately. Of course, he had friends back on Kyoshi Island, but aside from Jia, he never really had someone so close to him. Sokka seemed to have a bunch.

On the other hand, Sokka fidgeted when he heard the way Lei responded. Did he accidently imply that him and Suki weren't the world to him? It confused him, because he wanted Lei to mean the world to him too. However, he just met Lei right now, so he'd be lying if he said that he felt Lei was the whole world to him. That logic also pained him, because he hasn't gotten to know his own son yet.

"How about you? Any loved ones down at Kyoshi Island?" That was the first question to come to Sokka's mind in order to shift the direction of the conversation.

Lei looked away at his empty plate for a few seconds and silently took a breath, "I do have a good amount of friends there, but aside from one person, I don't really call them "best friends." So I guess I'm not like you. That's why I said it must be nice for you."

Hearing his sullen response made him feel sad. No one wonder why he seemed tense after Sokka told him his family and friends were his whole world.

"But I'm alright with it though," Lei added, "My mother is the best mother in the world. And my best friend knows how to make my world go round and round. I'm thankful for them each and every day of my life."

Sokka smiled at his son's powerful words. Seeing Lei with such a positive attitude made him very admirable, and Sokka just loved that. For the first time, he felt proud of his son.

"That's very good Lei. Very good. It makes me glad to hear something like that."

"Thanks, dad."

Lei said the D word once again, but this time, without any queasy feeling. Hearing that D word made Sokka happy.

"Tell me about your best friend. What about him or her that makes your world go round and round?"

"Well let's see," Lei thought as he prepared to answer. That was an easy question, "She's really funny and has a very friendly personality. She's always in a rush to help people in need, and she's always there for you when you need her."

"She?" Sokka asked with a curious grin on his face.

"Yeah, she. Her name is Jia."

"Jia? By any chance, is she Ty Lee and Haru's daughter?"

"Yep, that's correct. Oh so you heard of her?"

"Yeah, Ty Lee messaged Mai about it the after the day she was born. Zuko told me. I never got to meet her, but she sounds awesome," his father commented with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah she is," Lei replied, completely oblivious to his father's skeptical glares, "She's really pretty too. You see her, and all of a sudden you're day gets better. It's like walking alone in the rain. It's so gloomy, but once the sun is out, everything is better. Just like Jia, everything is better when she's around."

Lei clearly enjoyed describing her, and his mind was clearly preoccupied. Sokka can tell by looking at his eyes. There were definitely feelings he had for this girl that seemed way more than a "best friend."

"That's such a description there Lei," Sokka stated, still smiling.

"Yeah, now you know why she's my best friend."

"She sounds more than a best friend to me."

Snapping out of thoughts, Lei was quite taken aback. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Sokka laughed at the red in his cheeks. "This girl, Jia, she sounds really special. Hang on to her Lei."

Lei felt the temperature in his body rising significantly. _Is he trying to imply that I'm in love or something? _"She's just my friend. My best friend. So of course I'll hang on to her._"_

"Well let's just say I felt that way before," Sokka added, "It's how I felt when I was with Suki."

For some reason, that came out unexpectedly. Like he told himself earlier, he didn't want to steer the conversation into something controversial. Yet somehow, it just did. All of a sudden, the air around them turned even more tense.

"So... what was it like meeting mom?"

Sokka was sure caught off guard more than ever. He wasn't prepared to have this type of a conversation with his son, especially at the first meeting. While Lei would just stare at him, waiting for a response, Sokka still looked down on his plate and figured what to say. He started this topic, might as well say the truth.

"At first, I did not have the most pleasant meeting when I first met your mom," he answered. "I was fifteen when Katara, Aang and I were ambushed by Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors at the time." He chuckled when he saw Lei completely surprised by the three of them being ambushed by his mother. "Anyway, turns out they thought we were Fire Nation spies, but Aang later proved to them that he was the Avatar. As for me, I just couldn't believe that I was ambushed by a bunch of girls. At that time, I was so immature and egotistic. Even when Suki apologized about the ambush, I told her that I'll let it slide since they're a bunch of girls. Eventually, Suki challenged me to a fight, and to my surprise, she beated my ass." This time, Lei chuckled. "Yeah yeah, well as I was saying, I went back to Suki and apologized. That time, I wanted to learn from her, and what did you know? She taught me a lot."

Lei remembered his mother telling him that same exact thing. He was glad to see his father proclaiming it. "That's what mom told me. Apparently that was the time when Zuko attacked the village, right?"

"Yep, back when Zuko was our enemy," he replied. "That was the first time she kissed me in the cheek. The second time was when we met again while waiting to board small ships to Ba Sing Se. That was the first time I saw her without makeup, and I saw for the first time how beautiful she was."

Though he was not into looking at guys drooling over women, especially ones as old as his father, Lei wasn't bothered to see that his father was distracted by the thoughts of his mother. Any teenager would find this strange, but being that this man left his mother and still thinks of her positively, it gave Lei hope. That was the thing that made him feel uneasy: feeling hopeful for a father that left his mother eighteen years ago.

"She went with us on our journey though the Serpent's Pass," Sokka continued, unbeknownst to Lei contemplating with his own thoughts himself, "That was when we shared our first kiss. It was amazing. I didn't want us to part, but we had to deal with our separate duties. It was later when Zuko and I went to the Boiling Rock prison where I found her and saved her. Turns out, she was still badass and helped us kidnap the warden when we escaped that prison. There is no really no woman like her out there. I went from thinking she's just a harmless girl, into marveling over the notion that she's a fierce warrior."

And that was the full on truth. Sokka thought it was best to leave the conversation there. As much as he would love to explain how he fell for Suki even harder over the years, he didn't want to lead to the point where they're marriage started to fall apart.

"Well I'm glad you guys found each other again," Lei stated. For some reason, he just let those words come out of his mouth.

After being in awe from his statement, Sokka found it hard to wipe the smile from his own face. "Thank you Lei. And I'm glad that I found you as well."

Lei smiled. _I guess this guy isn't so bad after all._


End file.
